Girls, Boys, and Skye
by tiffany59
Summary: After her parents lost a fight with cancer, Christina is left with her uncle Takakura and her friends. She thinks life is perfect, but can the apperance of a certain theif make it better? OCXSkye. Rated T. Please read and review and you will get chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **** This is my first fanfic so be nice. The beginning will be boring, but later they will get better. Please R&R and I do except flames. **

**Disclaimer: **** I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!!!!!**

All I ever wanted was a great family with parents who would love me and stay with me forever. Everyday, my mom and dad would say, '_We'll always be with you no matter_ _what'_, but that was a lie. When I was ten, my mom was tested positive for cancer. I would always visit her with my dad and she would get so happy.

It was hard looking at her. She would look so pale, her hands so cold and was always coughing. One day, she looked immensely sick. She had a lot of bags under her eyes and her lips turned purple. All she said to me was, "Christina, listen to me dear. I am running out of time and I want you to have this. I love you." She slowly unclipped her locket and gave it to me. I wanted to respond, but this certain noise stopped me. _Beeeeeeeeeeeep_. She was gone. I had lost her.

I was left with my dad, who had to raise me. He was completely devastated, but we had fun together. That was until he was also positive with cancer. I was also checked, but came out negative. With that, everything that happened to my mom was happening to him. The last time I saw and heard him was when he told me to pack up and call some relatives to stay with. He said his time was up and he didn't trust the city. I knew what he meant and did as he said. As tears ran down my face I whispered, "I love you" and left.

As tears streamed down my face, I called all my family members. I asked to stay with them, but no one would take me. All one homeless I cried. No one was there for me. I was alone. Then came my dad's best friend Takakura and raised me. He was like my second father. Soon, days pasted and we found dad's will. He had left me a farm in Forget-Me-Not-Valley that he had bought. We were supposed to live there, but mom got cancer. Takakura jumped up and down with a smile on his face. It was always his dream to run a farm so we packed and left. Now here I am running a 'so what' successful farm.

**Christina's POV**

I woke up to the shining sun and chirping birds. I loved the sun. It brought me happiness and was the only thing besides my alarm clock to wake me up. I lazily got out my bed with a groan and headed to the bathroom. After getting dressed and brushing my teeth I felt refreshed. This week was a special week and nothing can ruin it. Why? Because it is my birthday tomorrow and I was finally turning 20. Since I was done, I decided to do my chores.

Outside I saw Takakura. He smiled and come over to me. "Hello Christina. I hope you slept well." He was always happy. I wish I were like that. "I slept well thanks for asking. So what's new?"

He stood there in thought and smiled again. "Oh, almost forgot" He pulled out a white envelope and handed it to me. "It is from Lumina she said to open it A.S.A.P." With that he left and I shouted thanks. I opened the envelope and read it.

_Dear Christina, Spring 19th_

_Since it is your birthday tomorrow I decided we should meet up at the bar. It would help us plan something special for you. Please come at around 5 p.m. _

_Your best friend,_

_Lumina_

I smiled at myself. Lumina was one of the first friends I made here. The others are Muffy, Celia, Flora, and Nami. We would all hang out and gossip about stuff. I laughed a little as I remembered how I met them.

_Flashback Starts_

_It was a boring day so I decided to go to the bar. There were 4 girls who looked at me. One was twirling her blond hair, another was fixing her bandana. There was also a red head girl and a elegantly dressed girl. "Who the hell are you?" one of the girls with red hair said. _

"_Oh, I'm Christina and I own the ranch." They eyed me and then told me to go over there. They introduced them selves and smiled. _

_I felt sweat drops fall down my face. I was really nervous, but talked. "O-oh I h-hope we can b-be come f-friends." Well I kind of stuttered, but they understood. Muffy turned to me. "Well...I don't think that could happen. To be friends with us you have to take a test."_

_Ok now I was shaking and sweating. I managed to let out a smile. "W-what kind of t-test." Nami stared at me. "We all have to beat you and if you survive, we can be friends." All of the girls started giggling like little 5-year olds. "What! You guys are fucking crazy!" I ran for the door, but Muffy blocked it. They all came at me with big grins on their faces. Now they were laughing evilly and I started to scream. I thought I was going to wet my pants._

"_Ok let's stop before she gets a heart attack". I don't know who that was because my eyes were closed shut. Shaking, I opened one eye and Lumina came up to me. "We're just kidding. We would love to be friends with you. C'mon lets talk" I got up and started talking to them._

_Flashback Ends_

Still laughing I picked up my tools and went off to work. This was going to be a fun day!

**Authors Note: **** So how was it? If it was good tell me if not still tell me. Remember R&R please. **


	2. Oh a birthday present and itsSkye?

**Authors note:**** Thanks to all the people who read this and to my first reviewer, Kohana92! Your review made me happy so I decided to update!! Skye is in chapter. Sorry if he is OOC to you!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!!**

After finishing my chores I left to the bar to meet Lumina. I was a little late, well if you call 5:30 a little late. Running was a good option, but it was too hot and I didn't want to get all sweaty and stinky.

At the bar, everyone seemed to be talking. They all stopped and looked at me. Lumina smiled and motioned me to go over there. "I thought you weren't coming. Why did you come so late?" "S-sorry lost track of time. Ha-ha." I gave them a sheepishly small smile and they laughed. Muffy stopped and came to me. "Anyways, got any plans for your birthday?"

"Well, Lumina said we were going to have a party at her place tomorrow and then a little slumber party." Muffy gave it a little thought and nodded afterwards. Celia took off her bandana and started fixing her brown straight hair. I wish I had hair like that, but blond curly hair is ok…..I guess.

I got snapped out of my thought as Celia began talking. "So, what time is it and what should we wear?" "No one is going to be there but us, so wear what you please. The time is 11:00p.m. Talking about time, what time is it?"

Nami laughed and looked at her watched. It was an expensive one with flowers that Gustafa gave her. How? I do not know. "It is exactly 7:00." "What?! I need to go. See you tomorrow!" they all said goodbye I left home.

At home I jumped on my bed to go to sleep excited about tomorrow.

My sleep was interrupted by the phone. 'Who calls at 5:40 in the morning' I thought. I got out my bed with a huge headache and went to pick up the phone. "Hello? Who the hell is this?" "Christina? You do know that's not the way to talk to your sister?" I was shocked. It was my sister Claire. I haven't seen her since mom died because she went to live in a farm in Mineral Town.

"Claire! OMG I haven't heard of you in a while! But why are you calling?" "What a sister can't call to say Happy Birthday? What kind of world is this?!" I had to laugh. Claire was always the dumbfounded one in the family.

"What's so funny? I see you've been doing well after mom and dad's death." Oh no! Why did she have to bring them up. I looked down to the necklace my mom gave me. It smelled like her and was in good condition. I opened it and there was a picture of us. My dad and mom were hugging, while I was laughing in their laps. A tear came down and I couldn't stop it. "I love you" I whispered and began crying. "Hello! Christina who are you talking to?" I snapped back to reality as soon as I heard her. "Huh? O-oh I'm not talking t-to anyone. L-listen I'll talk to y-you later ok." There was an awkward silence. She said ok bye and hung up. Stupid Claire making me cry on my birthday. "At least my headache is gone." With that I left to the bathroom.

When I finished watering my crops, I went to my animals. All I had at the moment were two cows. One was a girl named Crystal. The other one was a boy named Thomas. They were both named after my parents so I took care of them everyday. While I was feeding them, Takakura came in the barn. "Hello Christina. Happy Birthday."

"Oh good morning and thanks." He was smiling like always. "How about I finish up and you go do what you want!" "Ok thanks." I went to my mailbox and noticed cards there. "Junk, junk, coupon, junk. Hey what's this?" There was a red piece of paper that said:

_Dear resident,_

_We want to inform you that a criminal is on the loose. His description is not yet verified. If you see him, please call 1-800-criminal._

_Sincerely,_

_Harris, Mineral Town Cop_

I snorted. "Criminal huh. What kind of criminal would come here?" I realized it was 9:30p.m. "What! Time goes by fast. I need to go!" So I left to Lumina's. Once I was at the top I heard a scream. It was one of those 'Ahhhhhhh somebody help me' screams so I ran up there. I ended up bumping into something or someone might I add. "Hehe. Hello beautiful. Walking alone at night I see?" There was only a guy… wait girl with silver hair that shines in the moon. She was wearing a leopard printed shirt with purple pants and matching shoes. She looked pretty.

"All I see is a girl who is in my way!" She chuckled at my words. "What's so funny?" "I am not a girl, but a guy. I'm quite the ladies' man and a prince of the stars." He was smiling so flirtatiously. It was unexpected, but I had to laugh. I was literally crying. I guess I have to take that 'pretty' back. "Sorry, you're sooo cocky and I thought you were a girl. Anyway who are..." Out of nowhere Lumina came barging out the door. "Thief ! You stole my friend's birthday present!"

Wait a minute a thief? And he stole my birthday present? Oh goddess, my days as a saint are over. I stared at him while he smiled. "Sorry, but I'm a bit pressed for time. I'm about to jet out." He started to walk away. "Call me Phantom Skye. I have a feeling we'll meet again. It's in the stars." Lumina jumped in the conversation. "Wait right there." "Hehe. Hold up, beautiful. Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty."

Ok you've got to be kidding me she will never fall for that. "Oh……Phantom Skye." Never mind, I stand corrected. He tries to leave again, but I block him before he can.

"Oh hell no pretty boy. There is no fucking way you're leaving with my birthday present" I was so mad. My face was red. C'mon its my birthday. "Don't get angry. Anger does not look right on a beautiful maiden's face." "Your cockiness won't get to me so don't even try!" He looked behind me like something was there. "But I think your friend has fainted." Like the idiot I am I looked behind. "But she's fine." I turned and he was gone.

I went to Lumina who was crying. Her eyes were red and puffy. "C-Christina I'm s-sorry h-he took your p-present." I felt bad so I comforted her. "Mina its ok how about we leave the party until tomorrow?" She looked up wiping her tears. "O-ok see you t-tomorrow" After that she turned around and went inside.

Pissed off I left home. "Stupid thief ruined my fucking birthday!" As I was close to the Goddess Pond I heard a voice. "Hey beautiful where are you heading?" I turn around to see no other than Phantom Skye. He looked cute in the moon light….wait what? "Why do you care? You ruined my birthday. I suppose you're that criminal who's on the loose huh." He gave me a huge grin and stood up brushing dirt off of himself. "I didn't ruin your birthday, I was doing my hobby and maybe I am or maybe I'm not." Oh I wanted to slap that stupid smirk off his face. "You know what I'm leaving."

"Wait, I never got your name." I turned to look at him and held out my hand. "Christina, my name is Christina Cruz." "A beautiful name for a beautiful maiden. Oh I want to give you something." I gave him a puzzled look and he just smiled. He held out a pink box with gold around it. When it opened, it showed a sterling silver charm bracelet. It looked very expensive.

"Hold out your hand. I don't do this very often. This is what I stole from Lumina." I held out my hand and he put the bracelet on. It shined in the moonlight making it more beautiful. "Why are you giving it to me?" "When you catch me I'll tell you." For some reason I didn't understand. "Hey, it matches your locket." That made me smile. "Yeah I guess it does." A comfortable silence fell until Skye broke it. "Well…I have to go see you soon." He took my hand and kissed it gently. His lips tickled me and I giggled. Then I felt my cheeks get warm. I was blushing. "Happy Birthday" Ok now I was blushing even more. I don't know why, but I couldn't help it. Once he left, I headed back home.

Inside, I brush my teeth and changed into my pajamas with the puppies on them. I lay on my bed and looked at the ceiling. I smiled as I remembered something before I fell asleep.

"We did meet again. Maybe it was in the stars."


	3. The party

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update I was playing Animal Parade all week. Well here is the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: You should know already!**

**---- **

"_Christina, you know what day is it right?" My mom started singing._

"_Yes mama it's my birthday the day of cake!" We started laughing and my dad walked in._

"_What do we have here a little mother daughter bonding?"_

"_Daddy! Did you bring the cake? Let's sing Happy Birthday already! Oh where's Claire?"_

_My dad reached out his hands and picked me up and gave me a small smile and spun me around._

"_Yes I did. Claire is with grandma today. Honey go get the candles." _

_As they were lighting the candles we started taking out the cake. It was my favorite ice cream cake. My dad stared at me and started talking_

"_Ok let's begin. Time to hear our bad singing once again."_

_After we sang happy birthday we all ate cake and went to stare at the stars. There was a silence that was interrupted by my dad's laughing._

"_Wow! 10 years old. We are getting old."_

"_It's ok daddy. We will be together fore" _Beep beep beep.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I got up to do my chores. It was sunny out so I had to water my crops. My animals were already taken care of by Takakura. When I finished I went inside my house.

My dreams are weird. They seem to always be about my past and end at the word forever. Maybe it's because I hate that word, or because forever never happens. Anyways I have things to worry about like that party Muffy is throwing me today.

After the incident, she decided to rent the inn in Mineral Town and throw a party there. She invited all of my friends and other people I don't know. Oh well might as well get to know them.

I finished all my work and went inside my house to check the time. The party is at 7, but we have to get ready at 5:30. I glanced at the clock which read 5:00. Since I had thirty minutes left I decided to leave to Lumina's house.

Today felt different the sky was cloudless and the breeze was soothing. I felt like I was going to fall asleep any second. When I got to Lumina's house I knocked on the door. Muffy stuck her head out and pulled me in.

"Finally! You can get ready now."

"What do you mean you I thought we……Oh."

I looked at them and they were all dressed. Nami was wearing a blue shirt that said, 'I Rock All Day' with some baggy jeans and shoes that matched her shirt. Muffy was wearing her regular outfit, but it was purple. Lumina had on a sparkly pink dress with white shoes and Celia had on a zebra pattern dress with a black heels. She was holding a nice olive green dress with a black ribbon around the waist.

"Are you guys expecting me to wear that?" They all shook their heads and I left to go change. When I came out Muffy sat me on a chair.

"What can we do to your hair? You always have it curly so let's straighten it."

I gulped. I hate my hair straightened, but for some reason it came out nice. It was way longer than usual. Lumina brought a box of make-up. Ugh I hate make-up it just hides your natural beauty making you some fake ass person. She just opened it and took out some eye liner.

"You ready?"

"I'm not wearing make-up"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes"

"No"

"Ok how about some lip gloss?"

"Sure why not"

She took out an apple scented lip gloss and put it on. I liked it and it tasted like apple. I think it's cool how they do that. Nami came holding a pair of black heels which were about 2 inches.

"Oh there is no fucking way I'm wearing those." Nami just looked at me. She took the shoes and threw them at me.

"Oh the hell you are. Stop bitching and let's get going."

They all started laughing at me. After I put on the heels Celia spun me around.

"Omigosh you look super pretty! Ok now let's head outside we have to go."

**At Doug's Inn**

Everything looked beautiful. The inn was decorated with lights and my favorite colors, black and blue. Everybody was nicely dressed with happy faces on. I was glad to see my old friends with their dates. Ann annoying Cliff, Karen drinking booze with Rick stopping her, and Elli trying to make a conversation with Trent.

Popuri was alone due to Kai not being, Mary went to college to be a librarian, and Gray was just there mad at the world. I spotted my sister and motioned her to come over.

"Hey sis you look nice. Liking your party?"

My sister was pretty today. She is very tomboyish, but actually wore a tight red dress with a white stripes and white heels. It was funny because I had my hair straightened and she had hers curly.

"Wow girl! You clean up good. The party is great. I was just about to talk to my friends. So how's life?"

"Well It's been better my farm is blossoming and Omigod look!"

I turned to my sister. "Who is it?"

Then I saw who it was. It was **HIM.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger please R&R**


	4. Expect the unexpected

**Author's Note: My cousin was hogging the game from me so I decided to update. Hope you enjoy!**

Yes **HIM **that's what he was referred as. Who is **HIM**? Well he is my ex-boyfriend Christian. I dated him a couple of years after my parent's death. We were together for 2 months, but he used to abuse me. Then he decided to cheat on me with my best friend. Now he's here and I don't know why. I reached my sister and whispered in her ear.

"Claire what is he doing here?" She gave me a worried look.

"I don't know. I didn't invite him."

"I'm going to beat up the person who did."

He was talking to one of the men and then looked at me. A smiled appeared on his face as he walked towards me.

A million thoughts ran into my head. _'Do I run? Should I walk away? Maybe I should ignore him'. _When he approached I turned to leave. I was stopped by his hand so I looked at him and gave the nicest look I could.

"What do you want? Haven't you ruined my life already?"

"Look, I want to talk." I looked straight at him.

"About what? What happened is done and over with."

"How about a dance?"

He held out his hand. I didn't know what to do. It was like that devil and angel thing so I picked the angel and took his hand.

"Whatever. It shouldn't hurt." They were playing a slow song which is not my taste. I didn't dare look at him so I stared at the ground. He looked me in the eyes and sighed.

"Ok I know what happened was bad and wrong. You never want to talk to me or see me again. But I still want to be there for you."

I couldn't believe it. Is he doing what I think he is and on my birthday party.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

I waited for an answer, but all he did was sigh. "I want to be your boy friend again. I've changed I'm a better man now trust me."

"How can I? When we were together you would always say that. You never stopped and now you want me to believe you? Forget it."

I started to leave, but he stopped me yet again. He yanked me into him with force. All I could was sweat in his tight grip.

"Christian let go of me now"

"You know I get what I want."

"No you don't"

"Yes I do. You'll just come running back to me like always."

"Not this time so let us leave it at that. I'm the one thing you can't get ba..." I was suddenly stopped. He just kissed me with everyone looking. He tried to deepen it while I tried to resist it. I finally broke the kiss and slapped him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! I TOLD YOU IT'S OVER DON'T YOU GET IT?! I DON'T WANT YOU BACK!"

As I left I bumped into something hard. I looked up and saw no other than Skye. He was wearing a red shirt with jeans and had on a black wig. Since I was too mad I decided to ask him later.

All you can hear are people saying '_Whose that guy? Why is she resisting the kiss? Should we help her?'_ I just ignored it. Skye looked at Christian and then at me.

"Come on, go get some air." He led me outside and we sat on the bench. Before we left Christian shouted something I couldn't hear. We stood silent for awhile with nothing to say.

"So what was that all about?" I stared at Skye who was looking the other way.

"My ex-boyfriend wanted to get back with me. I refused, but he just kissed me. I got so mad that I slapped him that's it. He just ruined my birthday party. Anyway, what's with the outfit?"

"I wear it so I don't get caught."

Another silence came between us. It was then again broken by Skye.

"Who knew that a beautiful maiden like you can have such a harsh past." I was so mad I didn't even notice he was flirting with me.

"I know. My life is just like a rollercoaster. It's full with ups and downs. Because of this I tend to keep stuff bottled inside of me."

"Well that's not good. You should tell someone about your past. How about me?. I know it will be a hard thing to do, but I be there to listen."

"Yeah it'll be hard. I'll do it, but you have to catch me first."

We stared at each other and started laughing. I remember him saying that when we first met. A thought quickly ran into my head.

"Hey Skye"

"Yes"

"I caught you"

"I guess you did"

"Are you going to tell me why you gave me the bracelet?"

"I will later but for know lets go dance. Just because he ruined part of it doesn't mean you can't enjoy the rest of it."

And that's what we did. Dance the night away.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Please R&R**


	5. Betrayed

**Author's Note:**** Here is the next chapter. It just popped in my head so I had to write it down. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!**

After the party, I've been thinking about Skye lately. It's not that I like him, it's because of what he said. If he wants to help me I should let him…right? Well it doesn't matter. Right now I have to go to the bar to meet the girls.

They told me that they have to tell me something important. So at this moment I'm walking over there. In a few minutes, I made it to the bar. I found an empty seat near Nami and sat down. Muffy was wiping a cup and turned to me.

"Ok now that you're here we want to ask you a question. Who was that guy that kissed you?"

I knew they would ask. This is such an easy question.

"That was my ex-boyfriend Christian. I broke up with him because of the abuse and cheating. He wanted me back so he kissed me."

They all stood there speechless. It was like they wanted to say something but couldn't. That was until Nami opened her mouth.

"So who was that boy with the black hair you left and danced most of the night with?"

Fuck. I can't let them know about Skye. I need to think quickly before they suspect something.

"He's umm…a friend of mine. Yeah we go way back." Muffy had a huge grin on her face.

"A friend or a crush?"

"Just a friend I swear!"

"Whatever then. Hey I just found out that Flora's coming back from her honeymoon."

All the girls stood up with shock. Lumina clapped her hands and squealed.

"Seriously! Yay I can't wait. I should go get her a nice gift. Are you coming Celia?"

"Sure!"

With that Lumina and Celia left the bar. Nami got up and said she had to leave so it was just Muffy and I alone. That was a bad idea. She kept eyeing me and gave me a huge smile.

"Now that it's just you and me, you should tell me more about that friend of yours."

"Muffy I told you it's nothing ok. If it was something I would tell you. I have to go home it's getting late. See you tomorrow?"

"Ugh, Sure."

I said goodbye and left the bar. I hate lying to them, but it's none of there business. Plus, I didn't want to get Skye caught. On my way home I decided to stop at the Goddess Pond. I sat down on the floor and started playing with the water. Out of nowhere I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see Skye. He just sat next to me and smiled with triumph.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing. It's just that…I caught you."

Damn. I didn't even notice that. Oh well, guess he wins this round.

"You did indeed. So when do you want 'therapy' to start?"

"Right now. I want to start out with fears. What do you fear the most?"

What do I fear the most? Hmmm… Good question. I'll be able to answer it at ease.

"I'm claustrophobic. I can't be in tight grips, or not being able to move. It just suffocates me to the point that I can't breathe. That's why my ex-boyfriend got to beat me more."

Skye stood there in deep thought. He closed his eyes and opened them back up. I just yawned. I must've been more tired than I thought. Skye got up so I did the same.

"I think you should head home. You look tired."

"Yeah. I guess I'll see you next class." We both laughed.

"Yes next class."

I went straight home and in to the bathroom. I did what I had to do and fell asleep.

The next morning went by fast. I took care of my crops and animals, so I decided to visit Muffy. At the bar I see Muffy and Griffin reading a note. They noticed me there and Muffy grabbed my hand.

"Christina, come read this."

I took the note and read it. All it said was:

_I will bless your bar with a drink tonight._

_~Phantom Skye_

"He seems pretty confident." I turned to Muffy who started talking.

Griffin took the note and turned to me.

"It would be great if you stop by at around 10:00. We could use your help."

"Sure! I have nothing better to do."

Muffy gave me a huge hug. "Thanks. You're such a good friend!"

"Your welcome. Now let go I'm claustrophobic remember?"

"Oh yeah."

She let go and I went home. Since I had a lot of time left I decided to watch television. All they were giving was Sponge Bob. I fell asleep and when I woke up it was 9:40. I got up quickly and made it to the bar. There, I was greeted by Griffin.

"Hey! You made it." He stopped and started sniffing.

"Do you smell that? It smells like….curry?"

Muffy kept sniffing around. "It does. I think it's coming from over there."

Griffin and Muffy left the bar. I ran to the door as fast as I can.

"Hey guys! Wait!" It was too late.

"Great Now I'm stuck here." While I waited the door opened revealing Skye.

"Hehe. What are you doing here?" He went near the beer cabinet.

"Stopping you from stealing."

"I don't think that will happen." He took a beer from the counter and went towards the door. I just stepped closer to him.

"What makes you think that?"

"This. CHICK-BEAM-FIRE!" After that, Skye just left. In a matter of seconds my muscles were tightening up. I was paralyzed and couldn't move from the neck down.

I was slowly suffocating due to my claustrophobia. I felt betrayed. I told him my worst fear and he used it against me. Tears started to weld up in my eyes. I soon got control of my body. Muffy and Griffin came back with a confused look.

"That was weird. There was no sign of curry."

"Well Griffin, we tried. Omigod! Christina!" Muffy came and hugged me. "Are you ok?"

I just started to burst uncontrollable tears. "N-no Muffy I-I'm not. L-look I'll s-see you t-tomorrow."

I pushed Muffy away and just ran out the bar and headed home. On my way I saw Skye staring at me.

"What are you looking at?!"

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? You fucking betrayed me that's what's wrong!"

"Why, I didn't betray you."

"Oh yes the fuck you did. I trusted to tell you my fear of tight grips. All you did was use it against me!"

"I forgot please believe me I'm sorry."

Now more tears were coming out. How can he forget something we discussed yesterday?

"No. All guys are the fucking same. You're like my ex-boyfriend. I trust you with my heart and you just…just take advantage!"

"Christina, please."

"Forget it Skye! I never want to see, or speak to you ever again you hear me. Never again!"

I took off the bracelet he gave me and threw it at him. I ran home only hearing Skye calling my name. I can't believe I trusted him. I thought he was different even if he is a thief. Still crying I jumped on my bed.

"Why does this always happen to me? Why?"

**Author's Note:**** Hope you liked it! Please R&R**


	6. Second chances

**Author's Note: ****Here's the next chapter! Please read and review! Also go on my page and check out my poll!**

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON!**

I haven't seen Skye since our argument. I kind of felt bad that I yelled at him, but he betrayed me. It's like when you tell your best friend a secret and she tells the whole world. I also thought it was rude to leave Muffy at the bar like that, so I invited the girls over to talk.

_Knock Knock._

"Who is it?"

"Who do you think?"

"Oh, sorry. Come in!"

The door opened and all the girls came rushing in. They all sat on my bed and just stared at me. This was really uncomfortable.

"What are you guys looking at?" Muffy licked her lips and smiled.

"Spill. Why did you leave the bar crying."

"I want to tell you, but…"

"But what? We've been your friends for 3 years now!"

"Ok! You're right. I'll tell you what happened just don't judge me."

All the girls sat around me mouths closed ears opened. I guess it shouldn't hurt they are my friends after all.

"Alright here it goes. You know that guy with the black hair that came to my party?" They all nodded their heads yes.

"Well he really is that thief that stole from Lumina and Muffy."

"Wait a second!" I jumped at the sound of Lumina's voice.

"You're telling me you were associating with Phantom Skye?"

"*sigh* Yeah you can say that. So a…"

"And you didn't tell us!"

"Lumina stop judging me and let me finish! So at my party when I went outside he told me I should tell him how I feel. That way I don't keep it all bottled inside me. I thought we had a friendship sort of thing so I agreed to it."

The girls just looked at me. At first they were angry, but then it turned to shock. I couldn't blame them I never tell anybody the way I feel. Celia came up to me and put her hand in my shoulder.

"He must have been special if you agreed."

"No Celia it's not that he was special. It was that he was so nice to me that I thought I could trust him. Don't get mad at me, but I…I."

Nami stood up. "You what?"

"I told him I was claustrophobic." I whispered

They all talked simultaneously. "What? You said that was your worst fear and you told HIM! You said we were the only people that you would tell!"

"Yeah guys I'm sorry. That's why I was crying that day."

"Because you told him you were claustrophobic?" Muffy laughed.

"No! Because he use some stupid magic Chick Beam that didn't allow me to move. It was tightening my muscles making it hard for me to breath. The worst part was that he left me alone. I felt… I felt betrayed."

Everybody came to me and gave me a light hug. Muffy started crying.

"Muffy, why are you crying?" She looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Because if I stood none of this would've ever happened!"

"Don't worry about it. It could've happened either way. Also Mina, remember that day Skye robbed your house?"

"Yeah."

"Well that present he stole he gave to me the same day. I kept it on ever since"

"Where is it now?"

"I threw it at him the day of the argument. I also told him I never wanted to see him again."

Celia stood up to stretch. "Wow. I feel bad for him. Anyway…"

There was a knock at the door. We were all pushing each other towards the door. Terrified, I slowly went to open the door. At the door was Flora

"Flora! You came back!"

The girls jumped up and ran to Flora.

"Hey guys! What are ya guys doing?"

I decided I had to tell Flora everything that happened.

When I finished she gave me a hug and then went into deep thought.

"Hey Christina?"

"Yes Flora."

"What does this Skye look like?"

It's weird that Flora wants to know this. Has she met him before…Nah!

"He has silver hair, green eyes, and a leopard printed outfit. Why do you ask?"

"Because I saw a guy just like that at the Goddess Pond."

We all stood up. What could he possibly be doing there? All of us ran to the pond and we saw Skye sitting down. It looked like he was talking and as the nosey girls we are, we hid in the bushes to listen.

"I should've known better. I betrayed her without even knowing. Now she doesn't want to talk to me anymore. If only I can go back in time and fix what I did wrong. If only she knew how much I cared."

In the bushes, all the girls whispered _'Awwwwww'. _I had to blush, but I remained cool. Lumina pulled me towards her.

"Christina, you should forgive him."

"Why? You know what he did was wrong!"

"Yes it was, but he cares about you didn't you hear?!"

"He could've been talking about someone else."

"Are you blind?" Muffy screamed.

"He cares isn't that enough? He may be a thief, but at least he is a cute one!"

"Muffy, looks don't matter. I just can't trust him any more."

"Have you ever heard of second chances? Come on give him one."

"I SAID NO!" Oops! I screamed a little too loud. I think I startled Skye too because he got up quickly.

"W-who's there?"

"Just go!" Celia pushed me out the bush.

I started taking the leaves off of me and walked away. But I was stopped by Skye's voice.

"Christina! Why are you here?"

"Um… I live here duh!"

Someone in the bushes kicked me and I knew it was Flora. "Don't be mean! Ask him on a date. It shouldn't hurt."

"Ugh, ok. Skye, I decided to give you a second chance by asking you out on a date."

"Hehe. I would love to go on a date with a maiden as beautiful as you."

I smiled. "Great meet me here tomorrow at 10:00p.m."

"Sure thing."

All of us decided to go our separate ways so I went home.

I was glad I gave Skye a second chance. I'm just worried about what confrontations I would have to make tomorrow.


	7. Feelings no one knew come out

**Author's Note: **** I updated so here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

Today is a good day. All my animals were happy and I finally got high quality crops. It was really hot due to it being the 1st of summer so I went inside my house to cool off. Three minutes later there was a knock on my door. I went to open it and saw a tanned guy with a purple bandana leaning on my doorframe.

"Hey beautiful. How are you doing to…"

"What do you want?" He gave me a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

"A stranger doesn't just come to my door and say _'Hey beautiful'_. You must want something."

"I don't want anything! I just wanted to tell you that my name is Kai and that I own the shack down at the beach. No need to be mean."

Then something just clicked. I remember him from somewhere we used to be best friends in high school. He was like a brother to me. In fact we were so close, everyone thought we would end up dating, but it never happened. Kai turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"Wait! Don't you remember me?" He turned quickly.

"I don't recall."

"Ugh, remember that phrase they used to say when we passed the halls. It was _'Christina Cruz, do you take Kai Rodriguez to be your husband. Through high school and through college'. _

His eyes grew wide. "So you're Christina Cruz?"

I nodded. Kai came closer and gave me a hug.

"It's been so long! You should come down to the shack so we can catch up."

"Sure! What time is it?" He looked down at his watch.

"It's 5:30."

"Ok I'll be down there at 6:00."

He nodded and left. I closed the door and the phone rang. I went over and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hey Christina!"

"Oh, Hi Claire. What do you want?"

"You always say that when I call! Anyways I got a new boyfriend and I want you to meet him."

"I can't I have some sort of date tonight."

"What?! You have a date? Wow about time. How about we double date? I can meet your boyfriend and you can meet mine."

"Claire he is not my boyfriend! And if you're coming, be at the Goddess Pond at 10:00."

"Whatever Christina. I'll see you tomorrow."

I hung up the phone and looked at my clock which said 6:20. Late, I ran to the beach. There, I saw Kai waving at me.

"Hey you're late."

"I know my sister can sure talk." I took a seat and turned to Kai.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Whatever you want to tell me."

We started talking about the past. I told him about the friends I made and that I had a date tonight.

"Wow you have a date?! That's awesome! My date is in Mineral Town so I can't see her now."

"Well that sucks big balls. Anyways, I have to go get ready so I'll visit you sometime."

"Alright bye."

I headed home and went straight to the bathroom. After I took a shower, I went to my dresser and took out an outfit. My outfit was a pair of black skinny jeans, a red shirt with a black skull, and some red converse. I decided to put my hair in a sideways pony tail because I was too lazy to comb it out. At the correct time, I left to the Goddess pond.

On my way I saw Skye sitting on the floor. He had on that black wig he wore to my party, but a different outfit. I went over and sat next to him.

"Hey my sister is coming with her boyfriend so we can have a double date. Is that ok with you?"

"It's ok I don't mind. Good thing I brought a lot food and drinks."

We stood in silence, but the sound of footsteps kept breaking it. I turned to see my sister and…Christian. Whoa didn't expect that to happen. I bet your wondering, _'Why hasn't she noticed?'_ Well this is why.

Number one, my sister is stupid. Number two, He dyed his hair brown and is wearing blue contacts. I paid no mind to that and turned to my sister. Hey, I could be wrong maybe he is someone else.

"Are you guys ready?" They all shook their heads.

We ate in silence with nothing to say. When we finished I decided to talk.

"So Claire, how did you um…meet you boyfriend?"

"I was at the grocery store and we bumped into each other. It was kind of love at first sight."

"Ha-ha! I don't believe in that bologna. What's his name?"

"Christopher." Skye and I spit out the water we were drinking. I looked at him and he just stared at 'Christopher'. That sound just like Christian to me. Claire gave me an odd look.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah Claire."

"So Christina what, is your boyfriend's name." I spit out more water and some of it landed on Christopher. Score!

"I told you he's not my boyfriend." I heard Skye sigh, but didn't pay attention to it.

"So why are you guys on a date?"

Ignoring her question, I decided to play a little game. "Oh Claire, you got me. This is my boyfriend Skye. He helps me let out my feelings."

He looked at me and I winked at him telling him to play along. Before I could speak, Christopher decided to butt in.

"If you guys are dating, then kiss." Ok this game is going a little too far.

"I don't have to."

"Then that means you're lying."

Skye turned to me and mouthed the words 'You don't have to if you don't want to'. I stood up and closed my eyes. Just by looking at him, the feeling I never wanted to believe rushed into me. It's the same one that I kept denying the day of the party. The fact that I liked Skye. With this feeling in me, I couldn't take it.

"Skye you ready for therapy class? I have a feeling I want to let."

"Sure I'm all ears."

"I don't need you to listen for this one." I picked him up and crushed my lips against his. It was the truth, I had to let this feeling out and I could've sworn as soon as we kissed, there was a spark.

After I broke the kiss, everybody had different expressions on their faces. Skye was shocked, Christopher looked angry, and Claire was smiling. Satisfied, I sat back down.

"There you go Christopher. I guess I proved you wrong."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's go Claire it's getting late."

Claire took a look at her watch. "It really is getting late. I'll talk to you later Christina and it was nice meeting you Skye. Take good care of my sister."

Once they left, Skye and I cleaned up the mess in silence still shocked at what happened. He walked me home and stood in front of the door.

"So when I see you again we're back to being friends?"

I didn't know what to say. My mind was saying yes, but my heart was saying no. At the end, my heart won the fight.

"Nope. Starting tomorrow you'll be my boyfriend. Is that ok with you?" I saw a huge smile appear on Skye's face.

"Yes it is okay with me. Well, I have to go. I'll see you soon." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and left. What a weird way to become boyfriend and girlfriend.

Inside my house, I changed my clothes. I closed my eyes and

peacefully fell asleep.

_**6:00 in the morning**_

In the morning, I saw someone on my couch. Scared, I jumped on the person and started smacking whoever it was with my purse.

"Stop it! C'mon seriously!"

"Who the hell are…What the fuck are you doing here Skye?"

"I was…too…tired to go…home…so I…came inside." He said out of breath.

"How the hell did…oh yeah you're a thief. Next time wake me up and tell me. I feel like and old lady smacking you with a purse."

He laughed and kissed me on the forehead. "Why do you keep doing that? I'm your girlfriend you know!" Did he forget already?

"Hehe. Yeah, but you're a good girl."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"That means you do everything you're suppose to do and you never take any risks. All you do is curse!"

"Humph, I was raised like this. Does this mean I have to be bad to be your girlfriend?"

"No, but it would be fun!"

"So what do I have to do to become 'Bad'?"

He walked around the room. "There is one thing you can do."

**Author's Note: ****Want to know what it is? Read and review to get the next chapter!**


	8. Mysteria the flirting thief

**Author's Note: ****Thanks to your reviews I updated. You should also check out 'Ruined Happiness' by . ****It's a good story and her first Fanfic so it would be nice if you review and tell her if she needs to fix something! Anyways, here's chapter 8.**

"What?!," I said. "You want me to become a thief?!" I yelled.

"Yeah. Come on think about it. We would always be together and you'll learn how to be bad."

"Can't I just egg a house?" Skye laughed at my words.

"Hehe. Nope! I don't consider that bad."

"But…"

"No buts! I'm coming to get you at 8:00p.m. and I'll bring you a costume."

"I'm not going to do it! You can't make me change my mind!"

"Yes I can." He gave me a kiss and it actually wasn't on the forehead."

"Finally it wasn't on the forehead!"

"It will be if you don't come with me. Just try it this once and if you don't like it you don't have to come any more."

I gave it some thought and decided to go with him.

"Great! I'll see you later." He gave me a small peck on the lips and headed for the door. I shouted a bye before he left. It was getting boring so I headed to the bar. Before I could someone was knocking on the door. I opened it and all my friends came in my house.

"Can I help you guys?"

"Yes, we want to know how was your date," said Muffy.

"It was great. It ended up being a double date because my sister wanted me to meet her boyfriend."

"How does he look?"

"This may sound weird, but he looked exactly like Christian. The only differences were the contacts, brown hair, and the fact that his name was Christopher." They stood mouths opened.

"It sounds a lot like Christian right?" They shook their heads.

"Anyways, how about Skye?" asked Lumina.

"He wore the same wig he wore at my party. He was quiet most of the time. Then I decided to play a game that went wrong, but ended well."

Flora glanced at me. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I told my sister Skye wasn't my boyfriend. She asked me why I was on a date with him so I decided to play a little game to avoid her question. I told her Skye was my boyfriend. Then Christopher butt in and said if we were, then I have to kiss him."

"Did you do it?" asked Muffy.

"Y-yeah. When we kissed I swore I felt a spark. It was like we were meant to be. So now we're going out."

The girls stood there in silence, but then got up and started singing.

"Christina and Skye sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I wanted to get away from this awkwardness, so I turned to Flora.

"So Flora can you tell us more about your honeymoon?"

"Sure!"

After her story we talked hours and hours about stuff. I found out Celia and Marlin are taking it slow like Muffy and Griffin. Rock is starting to make a move on Lumina while Nami and Gustafa are getting REAL close.

It was getting late so the girls said we could meet again when we aren't busy. I agreed and waved a goodbye to them. Since Skye doesn't come for another 20 minutes, I went to take a shower.

As soon as I came out there was a knock on the door. When I opened it, Skye handed me a bag.

"What's this?"

"It's your costume. Try it on."

Without a choice I went in the bathroom to change. The outfit was a pair of purple baggy pants, a black shirt, and some black Timberland boots. I also had to wear a black wig and yellow contacts. They fit perfectly so I left the bathroom.

"What do you think?" Skye inspected me.

"You look awesome." I had to blush. "Now we have to find you a name. My name will be Phantom I guess."

I thought of a name. "How about…Mysteria?"

"Perfect! Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Wherever the stars lead us."

We ended up in some place called Waffle Town. Skye decided we should rob the jewelry store there. He took out some bag he had and handed me a laser.

"I want you to melt the glass from the window." I took the laser and drew a circle around the glass. In seconds the glass piece fell out. I jumped in the window and Skye followed.

"Ok Mysteria, I want you to grab anything you want. If you get caught run as fast as you can."

"That's all you do?"

"Pretty much. Get moving!"

I shrugged and looked around. I saw some nice looking jewelry. I took earrings, necklaces, rings, and bracelets in all different colors. Just as I was about to grab a broach, I heard a noise.

"Hey! Who's in here?" Shit. Caught. Skye came and grabbed me to the back of the room.

"Mysteria I want you to do something."

"What is it?"

"I want you to stall that guy over there."

"How am I going to do that?"

"Do whatever you can."

I left to see a muscular guy with red hair standing there. Without thought, I did something my sister always did. I put my flirtatious voice on.

"What's up cutie?" He looked at me.

"Who are you?" I walked closer to him.

"I'm anything you want me to be. Now sit down." I pushed him on the couch. Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this.

I went on top of him and played with his hair as he blushed.

"So what is your name?"

"I-it's O-Owen."

"Ha-ha. A cute name for a cute boy." My fingers started walking up and down his chest. "What do you want to do now hot stuff?"

Owen started blushing even more. "N-nothing."

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him up so we were a few inches apart. "I have an idea." Owen pulled me away and stared at something behind me.

"P-phantom thief?!" Ah yes, Skye is here I'm so happy.

"You were trying to steal my girl?" He came and hugged my waist.

"I-I'm n-not trying t-to steal y-your g-girl." He stuttered.

I pushed Skye away. He turned wide-eyed. I winked at him and he gave me a confused look.

"Why don't you come closer cutie?" Owen slowly came closer. I wrapped my leg around his waist. I started brushing my hand on is blushing cheek.

"I know you're scared, but my pain is scarier." I grabbed his shirt and threw him into the glass display case.

"Let's go Mysteria." I took Skye's hand and we ran as fast as we could.

When we made it back home, we sat on the couch to watch television.

"How was it today?" he asked.

"It was fun. I never felt so alive!"

"Hehe. What was that flirting thing?" He looked jealous.

"It was Mysteria not me!" I defended. "You told me to distract him. Don't get so jealous. You know my heart only has room for you!"

"Phantom Skye never gets jealous and it better!"

"Plus, I'll only do it when I need to. Just like you and that chick-beam."

"Now that's ok with me."

Tired, I started to fall asleep on his lap. He picked me up and placed me on my bed. He reached over and kissed my lips.

"I guess I'm bad now huh?"

"Did you see the way you threw him to that case? You are bad. Maybe we can do this again my little flirting thief."

"I would be glad to." With that I feel asleep. I didn't know being a thief was so much fun.

**Author's Note:**** Did you like it? I couldn't think of a good name so I picked Mysteria(mis-stare-ia). Since Skye does chick-beam to girls I thought Mysteria could flirt with boys. Read and Review to get more chapters.**


	9. More Thieving

**Author's Note: This chapter goes to all my reviewers! If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be updating. This expecially goes to Jimmy the book lover for being the person who reviewed the most! You're the best and so are my other reviewers! Hope you like the chapter! It isn't long it just leads to other stuff that will come later.**

_

* * *

__I woke up to a knock at my door. I opened it and saw a cop in front of my door._

"_Sorry to wake you ma'am, but have you seen these people?"_

_He took out a flyer with a picture of…Mysteria and Skye? It said wanted for thievery. If found please call 1-800-criminal. That was the same number on the letter mailed to me about Skye. So that means I'm wanted. This is so cool!_

"_Sorry I haven't. But if I do, I'll call you." A smile appeared on his face._

"_Thanks! You're such a good girl. When you see them, call me, Harris."_

"_No problem. Bye!"_

"_Bye."_

* * *

That has been happening every morning this week. Maybe it's because me and Skye have been thieving for the whole week. Because of that, I question those words.

'_You're such a good girl.'_

I don't even know if I am anymore. Just 2 days ago I yelled at Kai's girlfriend Popuri.

_Flashback_

_I went down to the beach to get some fresh air. At the beach, I see Kai and some pink haired girl talking to each other by the shack. I walk down more only to see Kai motioning me to go over there._

"_Hi Christina! I want you to meet my girlfriend Popuri."_

"_Nice to meet you Popuri."_

"_Nice to meet you too Christina!" She said with her squeaky voice._

_Her voice wasn't annoying at first, but then she kept talking about stupid stuff. Then she kept talking about how my eyes were pretty and how is my hair that curly. What did annoy me was when she started taping my shoulder. __The nice me would've asked her what she wanted, but something else took over me making me scream at her._

"_Can you fucking stop it!" She shut-up, eyes wide._

"_You are so fucking annoying! Your squeaky voice gets on my nerves and so does your stupid tapping."_

"_I'm S-sorry…"_

"_I feel bad for the people who live where you live. They're probably having a party because you left. I don't even know why Kai puts up with you. It's like your 5 years old. Grow up already you're older than me and I'm more mature! And what's wrong with your hair? It looks like strawberry ice cream and I hate that ice cream. Maybe you should go back home and leave us the hell alone."_

_All she did was leave the beach crying. Kai got mad at me and we haven't talked since._

_Flashback Ends_

I didn't want to be mean to her it just happened. I would stop thieving, but I already told Skye I was going tonight. It's now 9:00 and I'm ready to go. Something about today seemed different. But why?

I heard someone at the door, so I went to open it. At the door was Skye.

"Hey beautiful. Ready to go?"

"Yep. Let's go."

We didn't know where to go so we left to Mineral Town. Skye said we should rob what seemed like a new bank. He handed me a laser and I sliced a circle through the window. Inside, was a huge volt. That was the first thing Skye headed for.

I walked around the bank to see if there was anything interesting. As I walked, I saw the colors red and blue. One thing came in my mind. Cops.

I went towards Skye and grabbed him to another room.

"Skye what do we do?" I whispered.

"I don't know I've never been caught. Why don't you flirt with the cop?"

I peeked out the window to see the cop.

"Skye, I am not flirting with a girl cop. But I do have an idea."

I whispered my idea into Skye's ear. We got into position and begin my idea. I counted to three and began my part.

"AHHHHHH! Some one help me!" I screamed.

I waited to see if the cops would come in and they did. They all went to the opposite direction of where we were, giving us the ability to leave through the door.

**At Home**

"Christina can I stay here? I don't think it's safe for me to go home while the cops are out investigating." asked Skye.

"Sure I don't mind."

"Thanks. I'm going to go take a shower."

When he got in the shower, I began to take off my wig. As I was taking out my contacts, the phone rang.

"Hello."

I heard someone sobbing on the other line. " Christina I…have to…tell…you something about…Christopher."

"Claire? What about him? What happened?"

"H-he…"

**Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger. Read and Review to get the next chapter a see what happens next. **


	10. Test part 1

**Author's Note: Thanks to all your wonderful reviews I updated. This chapter begins where the last chapter ended. Just had to clear that up so you wouldn't get confused. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Claire? What about him? What happened?"

"H-he...cheated on me with Popuri."

"Wait why?" Are you kidding me!

"I guess he got tired of me. Popuri knew I was your sister so she took it as revenge."

"Are you serious? Do you want me to kick ass?"

"No it's ok. This means he wasn't the one." she said crying.

"Don't cry Claire. You'll find the one soon."

"I hope so. Bye."

Poor Claire. Stupid Christopher is just like Christian, a cheater. I sometimes wonder if they're related. They seem to have the same qualities; being stupid players. I brushed it off and went to sleep.

I woke up with a note next to me. It said:

_Dear Christina,_

_I went home to take care of some business._

_~Phantom Skye_

How sweet of him to write a letter. Since I didn't feel like making breakfast, I went down to the shack. I saw Kai alone looking at the ocean.

"Hey Kai." I said. He didn't respond.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at her. I wasn't in the mood and she kept tapping me like a little kid." I said.

"Well because of you, she broke up with me."

"So, she cheated anyways!" Oops.

He stared at me. "What do you mean?"

Might as well tell him. "My sister called crying that her boyfriend cheated on her with Popuri."

"Dang, I thought she was the one." He muttered.

Ah, just like my sister. Wait a second, I have an idea.

"You can hang with my sister today like a date maybe."

"That would be nice. We might have a few things in common."

"I know! Now make me some baked corn."

"Coming right up!"

I quickly ate my breakfast and took out my phone to call my sister. She picked up instantly.

"Hey Christina I was just about to call you."

"Wow what a coincidence. I called you to tell you I found you a date."

She sighed. "Christina, I just broke up with Christopher."

"Yeah, but you guys have a lot in common and have the same problem. Maybe he could be the one?"

"Ugh, sure I'll give it a shot. Where is it at?"

"It's at the shack near the beach in Forget- Me-Not-Valley. Look for someone named Kai."

"Ok I love you!"

"Love you too!"

I hung up and left to my farm. I went in the barn to take care of my animals. I took 10 minutes gently brushing them. Then I fed them and left to my field. I watered all my crops and harvested the ones that were ready. I felt tired, so I went inside to take a nap.

When I woke up, it was 8:00 p.m. _'That was not a nap,'_ I thought.

I felt my phone vibrate; which means I got a text. It was from Skye and it said:

_How could you? I gave you my heart and you took it for granted. I didn't know such a beautiful maiden be so cruel. I guess all I have to say is that it's over._

What the hell! What does he mean? Skye and I just kept texting.

**Christina:** _Skye, what are you talking about? I would never._

**Skye:** _Don't lie. You're not worthy of my love. Don't make this harder than it has to be._

I started to cry. What is he talking about?

**Christina:**_ Please explain. I never cheated on you! Don't do this._

**Skye: **_I stayed in this world to be with you, but it was a mistake. I guess it's time to take myself out of this world. Bye Christina._

I heard some sort of gunshot outside my house. That made me cry even more. I put on my jacket on and ran outside. I bumped into Skye on my way out. I started to punch his chest and scream while crying.

I felt like my heart was being crushed by a hammer. The endless pain was close to coming. I needed to know what this was all about.

"W-why?" I cried, "W-hat did I d-do for this to happen?"

He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug. "You did nothing."

"So why is it over?"

"It's not over. Girls always cheated on me, so I sent them this text. When I did they wouldn't care, but you did. It's a test and you passed."

I let go of him and wiped away my tears.

"Just don't scare me like that again."

"Don't worry, I won't. Now let's get you inside."

He gave me a kiss and grabbed me bridal style. Inside my house, he placed me on my bed. It was probably the crying that knocked me right into a deep sleep.

**Morning **

I looked over to my left and saw Skye on my sofa. I could tell he was in a deep sleep because he was snoring. He looked so cute when he snored. Remembering something, I took out my cell phone and called Claire.

"Hello."

"Hey Claire, I need you to do me a favor." I whispered.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I want you to get me a curly blond wig, blue contacts, and green contacts."

"Ok, but what for?"

"Oh you'll find out."

* * *

**Author's Note: Aww Skye and Christina care for each other, but I bet you knew that. Claire and Kai? If you think they sound nice together, tell me in your reviews. What is Christina planning to do? Read and Review to find out!**


	11. Test part 2

**Author's Note: I was thinking about this and wrote it down before I forgot. Hope you like it!**

* * *

I tiptoed out my house, trying not to wake up Skye. Claire told me to meet her at the beach so she can give me the stuff I asked for.

"Claire, do you have the stuff I asked for?"

"Yeah, it's in the bag. Why do you need this stuff?"

"Yesterday, Skye sent me some sort of text. It was a test to see if I was cheating on him. Now I want to give him a test too."

"Oh, ok. Do you need anything else?" Claire asked.

"Now that you ask, I do. This may sound like a lot, but I need you to…kiss Kai."

She cheeks turned a bit pink. "Um, sure. I'll just see if it's ok with Kai."

"Well, here's the plan. You wear the wig and green contacts to look like me and I straighten my hair and wear the blue contacts to look like you. That way when you kiss Kai, it looks like I am." I explained.

"I got it. When do we begin?"

"How about right now?" I told her.

She agreed and took her stuff. We went to the inn to get changed. I wore her clothes and she wore mine. I used Ruby's straightener for my hair, which took half an hour. When we finished, I headed for my house to start the test.

**The Test**

Inside my house, Skye was watching television. Now I had to talk like Claire, but that was easy.

"Skye, I need to show you something."

"What is it?"

"It's about Christina." It felt weird saying my own name. Skye got up in quickness when he heard it and headed out the door.

"Hurry up, before it's too late." I gave Claire the signal that I was coming. At the right moment, she kissed Kai.

Skye stopped in his tracks and watched. His face was so…blank and I wanted to know what was on his mind.

"I'm sorry Skye. She cheated."

"I thought she was different," he said. "I thought she passed the test." A tear rolled down his cheek. I just wanted to hug him.

"And you're not going to go after her. Don't you like her?"

"No because I don't like her." That hurt a lot, but I'm not going to cry. I just have to be strong. I took of the disguise and looked at him.

"Well Skye, this was a test…and you failed."

I didn't even look at him, I just went home. I threw myself on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I started humming until someone opened my door.

"Christina are you ok?" Ok, it was Claire.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Skye said he didn't like me." I said quietly.

"Christina, I know you're holding back your tears. Just let them out it'll be better."

"I don't like crying so I'm going to pretend you never said that," I said. "Anyways, how was the kiss."

"It was great. At first Kai didn't want to do it, but when you sent me the signal I kissed him myself. After that, he um…asked me to be his girlfriend." She squealed.

"Ha-ha that's no surprise. I knew it would happen. You guys are too flirtatious for your own good." I laughed.

Our laughing faded and we sat in silence. That was till Claire broke it.

"It's getting late, I should get going. Are you going to be ok?"

"Duh! I'll just go visit Flora."

I walked her to the path leading to Mineral Town. Once we said our goodbyes, I walked up to Flora's tent. I saw Carter yelling at some sort of paper. Maybe he found another artifact.

"Yo Christina, I hate to say that I'm actually happy you're here," said Carter.

"And why is that?"

"Because we got a letter from Phantom Skye," said Flora. She gave me the letter which said:

_At midnight, I'll be helping myself to the valuables in your tent._

_~Phantom Skye_

Aw crap. I really don't want to see him right now.

"So you'll help?" asked Flora as she winked at me.

"Whatever."

Carter actually had a smile on his face. "Great, come back at around 10:00."

"You might want to clean your glasses because it's 10:10 right now." I said.

"Holy cow, you're right. Lets get inside the tent."

**Minutes Later**

Flora looked really bored waiting for Skye. "I don't think he's going to show up. He probably forgot."

"That dirty thief," yelled Carter. "He could be stealing stuff from our dig site as we speak!"

"You guys could leave and check. I'll wait for him here." I'm used to being alone.

Carter gave me a thank you while Flora mouthed me an _'I'll find out_ _later'_. A few minutes after they left, Skye came in.

"Hehe. I knew you would be here."

"Congratulations, what do you want a biscuit?"

He sighed. "No, I want to talk to you. How about we go to the Goddess Pond?"

"Sure whatever."

The walk to the beach was quiet. When we got there, we sat next to the Sprite Tree.

"So," I said, "what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about what happened earlier. The test you gave me, made me realize something."

"What is it?" I was really interested.

"That I don't like you. That I…I." He got stuck in words.

I was growing impatient. "That you what?"

Skye took a deep breath. "That I love you."

I was completely shocked. Nobody ever said that to me and it's probably because I told them love was a big word. But with Skye, it was different.

"Well, I guess it's time for therapy class. Do you want to know what I'm feeling right now?"

"Yes."

"I'm feeling that I love you too."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. It didn't take long for him to kiss back. The kiss didn't last long, and at the end we were both smiling at each other.

"If you would've told me that before, you could've passed the test." I said.

"I know, but I would've felt weird saying it to your sister."

"That's true. Is there anything else you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Yes there is. I'm a big fan of curry and I love making it. I have all the right ingredients, but it always tastes like I'm missing something."

"Maybe you're not making it with love."

"I guess you're right. I've been focusing too much on the ingredients that I wasn't putting love into it."

"It's getting late. I think you should leave before you get caught."

"Hehe. That's never going to happen, but ok."

Skye got up and gave me a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said.

At the bottom of the path, we went our separate ways. I went home and took a nice warm shower. When I got out I put the pajamas that had little sprites on them. I went in my cozy covers and went to sleep.

I woke up at 5:40 because my phone decided to ring. I had no choice but to pick it up.

"Hello."

"Hello! Christina is that you?!"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's your brother!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Just because they love each other doesn't mean this is over soon. Remember that Christian is still out there! And I bet you're wondering who Christina's brother is. Read and Review to find out!**


	12. Visiting my brother

**Author's Note: Sorry I took long to update! I was focusing too much on Neopets. Well here's the chapter!**

* * *

"What are you talking about? I don't have a brother."

"Of course you don't remember me; I'm your older brother."

"So how come I haven't heard about you?" He could be lying to me just to get money.

"Our mom gave me up for adoption because she was too young to care for me," he said with a sad tone.

It stood quiet for awhile. Maybe he is telling the truth.

"Wow, I can't believe they never told me. Now that I know you're my brother, I want to visit you."

"I live in Sunny Island; it's just an hour from there. Look for someone called Mark Cruz."

"Ok, bye"

I hung up the phone and smiled. I can't believe I have a brother and my parents never told me. I have to visit him now. If I do, I need to tell Takakura to watch the farm. I left my house and knocked on Takakura's door.

"Yes Christina, can I help you?"

"Yeah, I found out I have a brother and I want to visit him. Can you watch the farm while I'm gone?" I asked.

"I'll be glad to."

"Thanks so much! Bye."

I left his house and went back home. I decided to text Skye to tell him that I'm leaving.

**Christina:** _Skye, I'm leaving._

**Skye:** _Why? Is it something I said?_

**Christina:** _Ha-ha no! I got a call from my brother and I'm going to go visit him. Will you be ok while I'm gone?_

**Skye:** _Of course I will, you can trust me. Bye beautiful._

**Christina:** _Bye._

Now that I got that out of the way I need to pack. Let's see…I'll bring clothes, my toothbrush, jewelry, and some money. Since I'm done, I'm heading to the beach so I can get on the boat. As soon as I got there, the boat was there so I got on and made my way to Sunny Island.

**Sunny Island**

The boat ride to Sunny Island was relaxing. It also took one hour just like Mark said it would. I don't know much about this since it's my first time here. I started walking around the beach when I saw a tanned guy with a purple bandana. He looked just like Kai except with longer hair. I politely approached him.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Mark Cruz?" I asked.

"So you're Mark's little sister?"

"Yup, I'm Christina Cruz."

"Wow, I can see the resemblance, blond hair and green eyes. I'm Denny by the way."

"Nice to meet you! Are you related to someone named Kai by the way?"

"Kai Rodriguez? Yeah, he's my little bro. Even though he gets on my nerves, I still love him. Well, let me take you to Mark."

On the way we were talking to each other about fishing and farming. He told me when I'm free he could give me free fishing lessons. A few minutes later he stopped me in front of the Animal Shop.

"Ok Christina, this is where you meet your brother. I'll see you later."

"Alright! Bye Denny!" I shouted.

I opened the door and everyone turned to me. Then I saw my brother. We do look alike, blond hair and green eyes. I thought I saw a tear in his eye. Mark came and gave me a tight hug.

"Christina, I'm finally meeting you!"

"It's nice to meet you too. Now can you let go?"

He let go instantly. "Why?"

"It's because I'm claustrophobic." I said.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know. Anyways, I want you to meet your cousin Chelsea."

I turned to see a girl with chestnut color hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a red bandana on her head. She came to me crying and gave me a light hug.

"Omigod Christina, you grew so fast. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. I own a farm in Forget-Me-Not-Valley."

"You own a farm?" she asked, "wow farming does run in the family!"

"Ha-ha I guess it does. So how's life for you? I mean you should be married by now."

"Actually I am to that man over there. Vaughn come and meet my cousin!"

From the back room came some guy dressed in all black. He looked like a cowboy because of his cowboy boots, Stetson, and white bandana tied around his neck. He had silver hair like Skye does.

"Hey Vaughn." I said. All I got was a "Humph"

"Don't be rude Vaughn. Say hi nicely," scolded Chelsea.

"Fine I will! Hi my name is Vaughn and I'm your cousin's husband. There are you happy?" He turned around and left to the back room.

"Don't mind him," said Chelsea. "He is rude and anti social."

"I can see that. So Mark, are you married?"

"It may sound weird, but I'm married to a witch."

"How can you marry a witch? That's just weird. Changing the subject, how did you find me?"

This question has been bugging me a lot.

"After our parent's death, I began searching for you. I had no luck until Denny came. He told me that Kai had seen you, so I asked for your number and called."

"I'm glad you did call me. Now I don't have to be stuck with only Claire." I said.

"Yeah I know. She is kind of dumfounded if you ask me," laughed Chelsea.

"I still love her anyways," I said. "Mark, can I meet your wife? I deserve the right."

"Sure, follow me."

We walked all the way through the forest and stopped at a pink and purple house. When I went inside, I saw a lady with dirty blond hair and red eyes. She had on a black cape and was riding a broomstick.

"Hello Mark, Chelsea. Who is this young lady?

"This young lady is my sister Christina. The one I told you about."

"Oh, hello Christina. Do you like magic?" Hmm good question. If I'm dating Skye then I must.

"Yes I do." I replied.

"Then we will be great friends I'm sure of it. Now do you want me to teleport you back to the Animal Shop?"

"Sure," said Chelsea.

"Ok, now stand still," replied the Witch.

She said a few magic words and in a matter of seconds we were back at the shop.

"Hey guys I was wondering," I said, "where am I staying at?"

"Oh, you're staying with your best childhood friend Julia. She isn't here though," said Mark.

I remember she was my best friend when I was little. All of sudden we hear the little cow bell ring. In came Julia with Mirabelle, who I call my second mom. Julia immediately dropped her bags and ran to me.

"Christina is that you? It's been so long and I can't believe you're staying with us!" She squealed.

"I can't believe I'm staying with you either! Wait, don't tell me you're married too."

"No I'm not. I'm still in the boyfriend girlfriend zone."

I waited to see if she was going to ask me that question. I was relieved when she didn't.

"Well," yawned Mark, "It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah me too" said Chelsea.

"Bye guys."

Julia showed me my room right before she left. I took a warm shower and put on my pajamas. I turned off my phone and just kept staring at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

**Morning**

I actually woke up late today. Instead of waking up at 6:00, I woke up at 10:00. When I went down stairs, Mark and Chelsea were there. So were Vaughn, Julia, and Mirabelle.

"Hey Christina, check this out," said Julia.

She handed me the newspaper which said:

_Date: Summer 18 Time: 10:20 p.m._

_Last night, cops finally captured the dangerous Phantom Skye. He was sentenced 1 year and a bail of 100,000,000. A reward was given to Christian, for capturing the thief red handed._

I just started to cry. The thief, who has never been caught, just got caught. One thing popped in my head in an instant.

Christian? How the hell?

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Christian is at it again. When will he stop?! Please Read and Review for the next chapter!**


	13. Shattered memories

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. Christian is in this chapter so BEWARE. Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

I ran upstairs to get my cell phone. I turned on my phone incase I get an important phone secret. I went through my missed calls and saw 1 missed call from the police station. I looked at what time did they call and it was at 10:25 p.m.

I went back downstairs and sat down like nothing happened. Julia passed me a plate of buttered toast and a glass of hot milk. We all ate breakfast quietly, with nothing to say. When I finished my breakfast, I got another phone call from the police station.

"Hello, who is this?" I asked.

"It's Skye."

"Oh, what happened? I leave you alone for not even a day and you get caught."

"Nothing happened. Don't worry about."

"How can I not worry about it when my boyfriend is in jail? Just wait, I'll bail you out."

"Do you seriously have that kind of money?" he asked.

"Um...Not really, but I can find a way."

"I have an idea, how about you steal it?"

"No, that's how you got into jail in the first place!"

"...It was still a good plan…" he muttered.

"Anyways, I'll ask Lumina to help me. She still owes me a birthday present."

"Well ok, I love you."

"I love you too." I said.

I hung up the phone and looked at everyone. They were all staring at me like I was crazy. I couldn't blame them, I'm dating a thief.

"Dating a witch is weird," said Mark, "but you're dating a thief."

"Yeah I know. I'll tell you more about it later. Right now, I need to go back to Forget-Me-Not-Valley."

"Why?" Chelsea said pouting.

"I have to bail my boyfriend out of jail."

"Alright, I'll take you to the boat," said Mark.

I said goodbye to everyone and got a few hugs. At the beach, I said goodbye to Denny. Mark and I stood at the dock until the boat came. A few minutes later, we said our goodbyes and I boarded the boat.

**At Forget-Me-Not-Valley**

The first thing I did when I got off the boat was go to Lumina's house. Nobody was outside and it was really quiet. I walked up the stairs and saw Sebastion.

"Hey Sebastion, is Lumina home?"

"Why yes, she is upstairs in her room."

"Thanks."

I entered her house and ran up the stairs. I heard her talking to someone so I knocked on her door. Lumina stuck her head out and smiled.

"Hello Christina! I guess you're here because you want me to bail Skye out."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Obvious guess, but I'll do it."

"Thanks Lumina, you're a great friend!"

"I know. I'll talk to you later, Rock is on the phone and he is so dreamy."

"Ha-ha. Ok bye."

I left the house and of course, said bye to Sebastion. At the farm, I told Takakura about everything that happened at Sunny Island. He said it was nice to have more family members. After that I went inside my house to take a shower. It was really hot for some reason so I decided to wear some booty shorts and a tank top.

I sat on the couch and turned on the television. They were giving something boring, so I ended up falling asleep. Someone was knocking on my door, so I went to go open it. I opened the door to see no other than Christian.

"What could you possibly want Christian?"

"I don't want anything. I just want to hang and watch television."

"Yeah, like I'm going to hang with the person who put my boyfriend in jail."

"Ah come on. I'll stalk you if you don't."

Aren't you already doing that?

"Ugh fine just don't touch me."

We went inside and started watching television. All of a sudden, he started brushing my thigh with his hand. I just smacked his hand off.

"I told you not to touch me." I scolded.

"I'm sorry, you're just so irresistible."

I ignored his little comment and turned my head back to the TV. What was bothering me the most was that he kept looking at his watch and smiling.

A few minutes past and we were very quiet. Then he decided to speak all of a sudden.

"I know you know that Christopher is my brother." he said.

"Of course I do. You guys are both the same."

"Not really. My brother was devastated when he cheated on Claire. So the difference between me and him is that he doesn't chase what he lost."

"Ok, what is that suppose to mean?"

He looked at his watch and put a huge grin on his face. I have a bad feeling about this.

"It just means that he isn't capable of doing this."

He pushed me so that I'm lying on the couch. He tightly held me down while he went on top of me. He then started to kiss me. I couldn't stop him due to his tight grip and my claustrophobia. He took off his shirt and the thought of sex popped up in my mind. He better not even think about it. Then he started to brush my thigh with his hand again.

It was about 3 seconds later when the door flew opened. The one person standing there was Skye. If only you could see his face; anger, sadness, and betrayal written all over it. Skye dropped everything he had and slammed the door.

Then I figured it all out. Christian knew Skye was coming out and wanted to ruin it for us. Satisfied, Christian put his shirt back on and walked to the door. By the time I reached the door he was a few inches away.

"I fucking hate you Christian!" I yelled.

"Don't worry," he said, "I can change that."

With that he left out the farm. I went to the Goddess Pond With no shoes and basically half naked. When I got there, Skye was leaning against a tree.

"Skye I…"

"Don't worry, I get it. You bailed me out so you can tell me a message."

"Look Skye, I…"

"I know it's over between us. Maybe you were right, love is a big word. I hope you have a great life because you're never going to see me again."

He brushed past me an exited the farm. I stood there shocked with a tear rolling down my cheek. 'Is this a dream, or is this reality?' I thought to myself. I slowly walked to my house. I glanced at the clock which clearly read 7:00p.m. Wow, funny how time goes by. Then I noticed the bag he dropped on the floor.

I opened the bag and found the bracelet he stole from Lumina last season. There was also a note written in his neat handwriting.

_Dear Christina,_

_Doesn't this bracelet bring back memories? I decided to give this to you for our 1 month anniversary. Time does go by fast doesn't it? I know today is summer 19th which is a day earlier, but I won't be here tomorrow. I hope I'm always on your mind because you're always on mine._

_~ Love, Phantom Skye_

Crying, I picked up the bracelet. Yes, this bracelet does bring back memories. Memories that have now been shattered.

* * *

**Author's Note: Stupid Christian! Poor Skye and Christina. Christian's evil plans are not over yet! Please read and reiew to get the next chapter!**


	14. Have it your way

**Author's Note: I was eating Burger king yesterday and came up with the title 'have it your way'. This chapter isn't very long because I've been busy. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**5 days later, Fireworks festival**

Muffy and I are at the beach talking to each other. I decided to talk about the Fireworks festival.

"So Muffy, are you going with Griffin to the festival?"

"Yeah, Griffin asked me yesterday. Who are you going with?"

"I was going to go with Skye but…I already told you what happened!"

"I know, but I kind of agree with that Christian guy."

"What do you mean?!"

"Well, you can't go with Skye because you didn't take Christian's words."

"I'm confused right now." Seriously, what is she talking about?

"The only reason you can't go with Skye is because you don't chase what you lost," she said.

"But I didn't cheat, so he should come back for me. Plus, I don't know where he lives. "

"Follow his scent, that means follow your heart."

"Ugh ok, I'll see you later."

I sat up and brushed the dirt off my clothes. I went to the contacts list of my phone. I clicked on Skye's number and found his address. As I was walking many thoughts were in my head. _'What if he has someone else, What if he's not there'_ I thought. I ignored my thoughts and kept walking.

His house is not that far from Forget-Me-Not-Valley. It's only 10 minutes away since he lives somewhere between the path that leads to Mineral Town. I was already tired when I got there, but I had the force to knock on his door. It took a couple of knocks till he said come in.

When I walked in, I saw all of his stuff neatly packed in cardboard boxes.

"Why are you packing your stuff?" I asked.

"I'm leaving. I only stood here for that girl, but she didn't love me."

"You're wrong, that girl did love you. You just didn't trust her."

"How could I trust her? She betrayed me."

"No she didn't, you didn't listen to her story." He stood quiet.

"And if she didn't love you," I said, "She wouldn't be here right now."

"It's too late for that now. My mind is set."

"Well, have it your way. But just remember when you leave, your never going to find someone like her. Not a lot of people have the guts to date a thief."

I headed toward the door and opened it. Before I left, I looked back at Skye.

"Oh, and she has a Fireworks festival to go to, so she said bye."

I slammed his door and began to walk to the beach. It was weird because I wasn't crying. My emotion was blank and it stood that way while I walked to the beach. Everyone I knew was there with their dates. To tell you the truth, I felt jealous. Their lives seemed so perfect, but mine was so broken.

I looked at my wrist and saw the bracelet Skye gave me. Even though we're not together, I love to keep memories. That's why I never take off my mother's locket. I went back to where my towel was and sat down. I looked over at Claire, who was with Kai and winked at her. The fireworks were about to start in a minute so I lied down and closed my eyes. Then Kassey and Patrick started the countdown.

As soon as they said the number _1,_ a pair of lips collided with mine.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger! I wonder who kissed her? Skye or Christian? I already know, but do you? Please read and review to find out!**


	15. Confused

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! I had writer's block (which sucked) Please enjoy the chapter and R&R! Also, Please check out my other story "Harvest Moon Senior Year" and review. It would totally be awesomeif you did!**

* * *

I punched whoever it was and he off of me and instantly got up.

"Who the hell do you think you Omigod!"

I looked on the floor and saw Skye holding his very red cheek. I didn't feel like picking him up so I just laughed.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"It's rude to kiss your ex you know."

"What do you mean ex?"

"You said you were leaving and you said you never wanted to see me again so bye."

I started to walk towards Muffy who was calling me over. Skye grabbed my shoulder, trying to stop me.

"What do you want now?" I asked.

"I need you," he whispered.

"You what?"

He let go of my arm and backed up a few.

"Look, I need you. When we're away, I miss you. No matter what happens you're always on my mind. When I see you with another guy, I get this feeling I hate."

He kept saying all these things in front of everybody and I just kept getting nervous.

"Skye what are you talking about? I'm getting tired of asking questions."

Skye got down on one knee and I started to sweat.

"Christina will you…marry me?"

The whole town was shocked, and so was I. I was crying, but to me they weren't tears of joy. Everyone stood there waiting for an answer. I looked over to Claire and all my friends and they had their hands over their hearts. That's what I need to do, listen to my heart.

"I…I" I couldn't do this. "I……I-I"

I ran from the beach as fast as I could crying. Everyone ran after me, but stopped at the entrance of the beach. At my house I took out my suitcase and began to pack. I think I need a vacation so I can think for awhile.

Once I finish, I sat on the floor and leaned against the door. There was a faint knock. The person was about to knock again, but someone said _'I'll take it from here.' _Somebody knocked on the door again.

"Christina are you ok?" It was Lumina.

"N-not really. I-I'm confused."

I got up and she opened the door. She motioned me to sit on the bed.

"How can you be confused? I thought you loved him."

"I do love him, that's why I can't marry him."

"Seriously, that makes no sense."

"I know but…ugh I'll tell you later. I'm going over to visit my brother."

"Ok, I'll tell Takakura that you're leaving."

"Thank you."

She left the house while I headed towards my suitcase. I picked it up and with a sigh, I left the house. I walked down the path from my farm and saw Skye sitting down with Griffin, Rock, Gustafa, Marlin, and Carter.

He came up to me out of nowhere and gave me a not so tight hug. I pushed him away and nodded my head 'No'. I began speed walking to the boat. Once I got in the boat I saw one thing in the distance, the blue feather.

**Sunny Island**

I walked out the boat and headed immediately to the Animal Shop. It was very quiet today. Usually you hear some kind of noise outside. I opened the door and heard the little bell ring.

"Is anybody here?" I asked.

"Christina is that you?" I knew who that was, Mark.

"You should know your own sister."

He came and gave me a hug. "What brings you here?"

"I needed time to think about stuff."

"What could you possibly have to think about?" he asked.

"Um…marriage."

"You're getting married? And you didn't invite me?"

"No, Skye proposed to me but I-"

"Hey guys! I'm home!" Typical Julia.

"Hi Julia! Your best friend is here," said Mark.

She ran all the way to the counter and gave me a hug. "Oh Christina, you're here."

"Ha-ha yeah I guess I am."

"So what were you telling me earlier," asked Mark.

"Well, Skye proposed to me but I rejected."

"Skye, really?" questioned Julia.

"Yeah."

"Wait, so he came to propose to you and you rejected. Why?"

"Because I love him."

* * *

**Author's Note: Obviously Christina is confused. Maybe you guys are too, but everything will be explained next chapter. Please read and review to get it!**


	16. Because I hurt him

**Author's Note: Hey, I updated quickly! Enjoy this long chapter and please Read and Review!**

* * *

Mark and Julia stare at me for quite some time. Then out of nowhere, they started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"You are the most difficult girl I have ever met!" said Julia.

"Julia, can I talk to you upstairs? You know girl to girl."

"Yeah come on."

I grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs. Once upstairs, I sat on her bed and waited for her to come in.

"OK, what do you want to tell me?"

"I figured out why I can't marry him." I confessed.

"And why can't you?"

"Because I hurt him."

"What do you mean you hurt him?" she asked obviously annoyed.

"All this time I thought he was hurting me. He would never listened to what I had to say and would get mad when I was with Christian."

"What does-"

"Now I know I hurt him because of Christian. It breaks his heart when Christian kisses me. I can't do anything about it; he'll just keep doing it."

"Well can't you get a restraining order on him?"

"Nope, there aren't any cops where I live and he'll probably disobey it anyways." A tear rolled down my cheek. Damn I cry too much. "And if this keeps going, I can't marry Skye because it'll end up being an on and off relationship."

Multiple tears started coming out. I hate being the emotional one.

"You don't know how bad it feels to see his heart break. I just can't marry him; I love him too much to hurt him." I choked out.

Julia pulled me into a hug and told me it'll be ok. I pulled away and wiped the tears out my face. My phone started to vibrate which means I got a text. I took out my phone and all it said was 'Clair3' so I decided to read it.

**Clair3: **_R u ok sis?_

**Christina: **_Yeah I'm ok. Since when could you text?_

**Clair3: **_Well, since Kai might not c me 4 a while he bought me a phone. Then he taught me how 2 text! Anyways, when r u coming home?_

**Christina: **_Probably tomorrow. Everything is clear to me now. Hey, did you know we had a brother and cousins over here?_

**Clair3: **_Um…yeah. I been new. (Get it 'new' not 'knew') LOL I crack my self up._

**Christina: **_Yeah very funny whatever. How come you never told me?!_

**Clair3: **_……I forgot…… I'll see you tomorrow, I got 2 meet up with Kai. Bye Chri$tina!_

**Christina: **_See you tomorrow 'Clair3'._

I put my phone back and saw that Julia wasn't here. I got off the bed and slowly went downstairs. I saw Julia talking to her mom.

"Hey Christina, can I ask you something?" asked Julia.

"Um…sure what is it?"

"Can you come to my wedding?"

"Yea, when is it?"

"It's tomorrow and I want you to be my maid of honor."

"Tomorrow? Wow how long have I been gone? Oh, and I would be honored to be your maid of honor."

"Great, now get some sleep. I want you to look beautiful tomorrow."

I let out a little giggle and headed upstairs. I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep.

I felt someone pushing me softly. "Christina, get up!" It sounded like Julia, but I could be dreaming.

"Christina!"

"Mmhmm…mm…"

"Come on, we need to get ready."

I woke up and saw Julia with her make-up and hair done.

"What time is it?" I said getting up.

"3:45 and we need to be there by 6:00!"

"Alright, hold your puppies."

She covered her chest with her hands like if she was hugging herself.

"Ha-ha not those!"

I went to the bathroom and did what I had to do. I ran back upstairs so I could do my hair.

"You should leave your hair like that Christina. Just comb it out and put some of your gel."

I did exactly what she told me to and my hair came out nice. She threw a blue knee length dress with black stripes and black flats at me.

"Sorry about the dress, it was kind of last minute."

"Don't worry black and blue are my favorite colors."

I dug into my bag and took out some black jewelry and a blue headband. After I put that on I waited for Julia to finish.

"When did Elliot ask to marry you?"

"He asked last week, but I was so busy with the shop that I couldn't prepare for the wedding. Anyways, I'm done so let's go."

When we got to the church, everyone was already inside. Julia got a 5 second nervous streak, but managed to stay cool. When I got in, I was relieved that the 'man of honor' was my brother. We both smiled at each other until Julia was next to Elliot.

I didn't take a look at the crowd and just kept silent talking to my brother the whole ceremony. But we stopped when they had to kiss. The priest told all the people to stand in the middle of the church so Julia could throw the bouquet.

As soon as she threw it, everybody was pushing one another. I was so close to catching it until I bumped into someone. I turned and almost screamed in horror. Christian was there holding the bouquet.

"Looks like we're getting married," he said grinning.

"I wouldn't marry you if you were the last guy in the galaxy."

I turned to leave, but people were shouting _'Kiss, kiss, kiss'_

This is very aggravating. I always end up kiss him and I don't want to. I'm not going to do it this time. I went to Julia and told her I won't kiss him. She told me not to be a party popper and to kiss him on the cheek.

I turned around and walked back to Christian.

"Only and I mean only a kiss on the cheek."

I leaned over to kiss his cheek. He quickly turned and kissed me on my lips. This is the same routine, except Skye isn't here. I was about to yell at him, but he decided to talk.

"Hey, Skye got to see the whole thing." I stand corrected Skye is here.

I hate doing this Routine. Christian kisses me, Skye sees, I have to explain, and he gets mad. I went outside and saw Skye sitting by the Goddess Pond.

"Why do I keep coming after you?" he asked.

"I don't know why, I'll just end up hurting you." I sat right next to him.

"What do you mean?"

"As long as Christian is around, I can't marry you. He'll just keep coming after me and try to do things to keep us apart. And I know that breaks your heart as much as it hearts mine."

"Yeah, but all these weird encounters bring back memories."

"Oh yeah, my party I remember. It does except we aren't dancing together."

"True, let's go inside and dance."

When we got inside everyone started clapping for some reason. I got to dance with a lot of people. I danced with Skye, Mark, Julia, and Elliot. We had a great time and next thing you know it was late. Everyone headed home. I was going to go to sleep in Mirabelle's house but Skye wanted me to stay with him at the hotel.

At the hotel Skye and I lied on the bed to go to sleep. It was pretty quiet so all you heard were the owls and crickets. I wasn't tired so I wanted to ask him a question.

"Hey Skye, where do you see yourself in 10 years?"

"I see myself in jail. How about you?"

"I guess I see myself with you."

**

* * *

Author's Note: This is the end of chapter 16. Next chapter, Christina is going to make a plan to get rid of Christian for good. Want to know how it goes? Read and review to find out!**


	17. I want to see myself with you now

**Author's Note: Thaanks to all of your wonderful reviews I updated. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The next day I ran all the way to the Animal Shop. I wanted to ask Mark something before I left.

"Mark, does your wife know how to do spells and stuff?"

"Of course, she's a witch. Why do you ask?"

"Because I want her to put a spell on Christian so he can get off my back."

"Follow me; I'll see if she can help you."

We left the shop and headed for his house. It took us long because Mark forgot how to get home. Pathetic. At the house, I ran straight to the witch.

"Hey Win; do you have a spell that can keep my ex off my back?"

"I have a spell that can make him fall in love with someone else."

"Fine by me. Now let's start."

"Let me read the regulations. This spell is temporary and will wear off-"

"I don't care about that. Just do the spell already."

"Alright I got it. Her it goes: "

The lights started to flicker on and off. Next thing you know I was back home with Skye. I opened my bag and saw a little note.

_Christina,_

_The spell should be active right now so don't worry about anything. Oh, and I knew you were going home so I just teleported you. Good luck with your life!_

_Sincerely, _

_Your Sister-in-law Win._

I closed the letter and turned to see Skye wondering how he got here.

"I know what you're wondering. My brother's wife is a witch and teleported us here."

"Oh…I have to go home and unpack my stuff."

"Ok, I'll walk you to the entrance."

We walked in silence out the farm. When we got to the entrance, we said goodbye. Halfway down the path, a carriage came out of nowhere and pulled me in. I tried to scream, but someone covered my mouth.

"Shush Christina; I don't want people to think I kidnapped you!"

"Well Claire, you basically are if you forced me into a carriage. Why am I here anyways?"

"Kai said he had to talk to me so he told me to meet him at the inn in Mineral Town. You know what happens when a boy wants to 'talk'."

"Again, why am I here?"

"You're here because I want you to beat up Kai if he hurts me."

"At least I get to do something fun."

On the way to Mineral Town I told Claire about everything that happened back at Sunny Island. It wasn't long before we were at Doug's Inn. This place brings back memories, memories I don't want to re-live.

Claire and I hurried inside so we could get this over with. She sat down with Kai and I sat in the booth behind them; trying to hide from him. As soon as I sat down, Ann came with her little waiter notebook.

"Ugh…can I take your order?"

"What, you don't like your job or you don't like me?"

When she figured out who it was, she squealed in joy.

"CHRI-"

"Shush, I'm under cover," I whispered.

"Sorry. Christina! Long time no see buddy!"

"I know I miss you guys so much."

"Us too. Now what would you like to order?"

"I'm not hungry, but thanks anyways."

She nodded her and left to the kitchen. I decided to lean to my right so I could hear there conversation.

"Let's go somewhere else Claire," said Kai.

They got up and headed for the door. I had no choice but to do the same. They went everywhere, the farm, the library, and now they are going to the beach. I even heard Kai talking about me.

"Hey Claire, who is that lady? She has been following us this whole day."

"I don't know, let's ignore her."

Claire looked back and winked at me. I followed them all the way to the beach. Kai decided to sit near the beach so I sat further away from them and closed my eyes. The gentle waves splashing on the shore seemed to calm me down. A few seconds later I opened my eyes and it looked like Claire was crying.

I immediately got up and went over to Kai. I picked him up by the shirt and punched him in the face.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Ouch, I didn't do anything! I was about to-"

I punched him again and Claire came running over.

"You were about to break-up with her weren't you?"

"No, I was going to ask her to marry me!"

All of us stood there in silence. I had my mouth opened, Claire was about to cry, and Kai looked mad.

"And it would've been perfect if you hadn't punched me!" he screamed.

"I thought you were hurting my sister because she was crying."

"She wasn't crying; we were splashing water at each other. Maybe you should have learned your facts and not go eavesdropping on us!"

"Well it's not my fault Claire told me to! You know what; have fun at your stupid wedding!"

I turned around and heard Kai call my name.

"Christina, I'm sorry."

"No, you don't know how it is to be in my shoes. I know how it feels to get hurt by someone. I just don't want to let Claire have the same bad luck I had."

He was about to talk again but I raised my hand.

"Look, forget it. I'll talk to you later."

I left the beach and headed back home. I got to my house in about 40 minutes. I looked at my watch and it said 12:50. Damn it's late. Inside, I saw Skye rocking back and forth on my sofa.

"Um Skye, are you ok?"

He looked at me with a relieved expression. When he got up it looked like he was crying.

"Skye, were you crying? Why are you crying?"

He came and gave me a big hug. "Where were you?"

"Claire wanted me to go somewhere. Why do you ask?"

"I came to the valley and Celia told me you got grabbed into a carriage. The first thing that came to my mind was Christian. I just don't know what I would do if I lost you." It looked like he was going to cry harder.

"But it's ok, I'm h-"

"And you know what, I don't want to see myself in jail in 10 years and I don't want to see myself with you in 10 years."

"What do you mean?"

"It means I don't want to see myself with you in 10 years, 10 months, or 10 weeks. I want to see myself with you now."

He pulled me into him and gave me kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Please Read and Review for the next chapter!**


	18. Will you marry me?

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! Please enjoy this chapter. The story is coming to an end, but if you have an idea for another Fanfic PM me! Read and Review please!**

* * *

I woke up by a call from Claire. I lazily got out of my bed and picked up my phone.

"H-hello."

"Christina, I want to ask you something about my wedding."

"You sound so panicky. What is it?"

"My wedding is in two days and I need a wedding dress."

"I'll help you find one, but why is the wedding so early?"

"Kai is leaving soon and we need to get married before he leaves."

"Ok, pick me up later."

I hung up the phone and left to the bathroom. After thatI went to my closet and got dressed. I headed out the door and bumped into someone.

"Ouch, couldn't you wait Claire?"

"No I'm in a rush so let's go!"

She dragged me into the same carriage as last time. I thought she was going to go to Mineral Town, but after an hour I found out we were in the city. The first store we went to was a huge store with a lot of dresses on display.

"Oh come on Christina, I think there might me a nice dress for me here," said Claire.

What she said was completely blocked out as I stared at one dress. I slowly walked up to it and touched its silky fabric. It was an all white dress with a blue ribbon around it. The floral pattern was beautiful. The flowers were also blue and were scattered all over the dress. I looked closer at the dress and saw that was sleeveless. It went all the way up to my knees.

The shoes were the same as the dress, but the heels weren't too big. I turned to the next dress which was also beautiful. It looked perfect for Claire. I started to walk around the store and then someone wrapped their arms around my waist.

I jumped a bit and turned my head to see Skye.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was walking around when your sister's fiancé stopped me and asked if I could help him find a tuxedo."

"Oh, well did he find one?"

"Yeah, it's purple."

We started to laugh for a while. I saw Claire motioning me to go to her so I gave Skye a quick kiss and headed towards her.

"Did you find a good dress Christina?"

"Actually I did. Follow me."

I led her to the dress next to the one I liked. She took a good look at it and I saw her eyes sparkle. Then she stared at me and gave me a hug.

"I love it so much! I'm so glad you helped me out. I have everything planned now!"

We left to the cashier and paid for the dress. After that, we went to different stores and bought everything for the party. A little bit later, we entered a store with formal dresses.

"Claire, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"My maid of honor needs a dress doesn't she?"

"I'm your maid of honor?"

"No duh! Now let's go!"

I looked around the store and bought a purple and white dress so I could match the wedding. An hour later we got into the carriage and headed back to the valley.

It was already late when I got home. I took a shower and fell asleep.

**2 Days Later: The Wedding**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore the dress Claire bought and a pair of purple heels. I put my hair in a curly bun and put a white headband on. With everything ready, I took another quick look in the mirror and headed to the beach.

Everyone came to the wedding. Claire and Kai already vowed love for each other and now they are dancing. I sat in a little chair looking at everyone in the distance. A few minutes later, I lined up with the other people to catch the bouquet.

I moved under the shadow of the bouquet and caught it.

"Looks like we're getting married."

I looked back and saw Skye standing with a huge grin. I looked at him with confusion. He got down on one knee and took out the same blue feather from before.

"Christina, again, will you marry me?"

I small smile covered my face. He looked nervous like before, but seemed more confident.

"Don't worry; I will be more than glad to marry you."


	19. We're related?

**Author's Note: SORRY, sorry for the long wait! My file of HM: Animal Parade got deleted so I had to start over. So now I married Luke and had a son named Michael. Enough about that, here is Chapter 19. Enjoy!**

* * *

I kept hearing a bumping noise like I'm in a car. I tried to open my eyes but they just fluttered. I tried again and they opened. I slighty turned my head and Claire was staring at me smiling. At first I thought nothing of it, but then I instantly got up. I looked around and found myself in a car.

"Claire, what am I doing here?"

"You didn't want to wake up so I dressed you up and stuff and dragged you here."

"Ok again, what am I doing here?" She is so retarted.

"Oh um...what was it again?....Ah for your wedding dress."

"But my wedding isn't for 9 more days." I said sleepy.

"So, it's good to be prepared. I already know you want to have your wedding black and blue, but you're a virgin so you have to add white."

"How do you know I'm a virgin?...Stalker."

"Please , I bet if someone told you they wanted to do it, you would cry."

"No, I bet you would cry...Loser." I muttered.

The car stopped us in the same place Claire got her dress at. She told me to look for a dress here and she'll look somewhere else. I agreed and entered the store. I looked around to see if I could find the dress from last time, but I couldn't. Without a choice, I went to ask the cashier.

"Hey, do you know where the white and blue dress is?"

"Sorry, a blonde haired girl came and bought it."

"Ok thanks."

I left the store and stood outside waiting for Claire. She walked out of a shoe store with a big smile on her face.

"What's with the bags Claire?"

"W-what bags? I d-don't have a-any b-bags."

"Claire, they're right in your hands."

"Gosh, stop being so nosey!"

"Ok damn, someone's friend knocked on her door this month."

She gave me a quick glare and went inside the the carriage while I followed her. As soon I got inside, I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

"So...did you find a dress?"

"No, the one wanted wasn't there."

"Oh. Don't worry, you'll find one soon." She began to grin. Weirdo...

The trip back to Forget-Me Not-Valley was quiet. Once we got there, Claire forced me to go to the Goddess Pond. I decided to go so she could stop bugging me. I slowly walked to the pond and sat against the the Sprite Tree. After a couple a minutes I began to get bored. I picked up a random flower and threw it in the pond.

All of sudden, the pond water started to sparkle. A figure rose from the water and I knew at that moment it was the Goddess.

"DUM-DA-DA-DA! Thank you for the offer Christina! Now did you want something?"

"No not really. I just threw the flower because I was bored."

"Ok," she looked kind of hurt. "Do you want to talk to your parents?"

I froze. "I-I can talk to my parents? If so, please get them."

"Will do."

She disappeared for a few minutes but appeared again. This time there were 2 figures next to her. I almost cried but held my tears back.

"You can hug and do what you want with your parents. Only the believers of the Goddess can see them. I'll be back later to pick them up."

With that she left. I stared at my parents as if they were a trophy.

"M-mom, d-dad."

They turned and turned until they saw me. My mom was the one to tear up first. She looked the same. Blond hair and green eyes. I went up and gave her a hug. My dad, blond hair and blue eyes, came and joined the hug.

"You've... grown up... so fast dear," my mom sobbed out.

"And you've haven't changed a bit mom."

"Now that we have time honey, let's talk,' said my dad.

We spent about a hour talking. They told me that they were there at Claire's wedding, but she didn't see them. I told then about the farm and how Takakura is getting old. Then I told them about my mariage with Skye.

"I can understand Claire and a cook but you and a thief?" questioned my dad.

"Yeah, but he is sweet, respectful, and is always there when I need him."

"Well are you sure he is the right one for you?"

"Yes dad, no need to be over protective. We may have had our ups and downs but I...I love him."

"As long as he takes care of you, we're fine with it."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

I looked back and notice Skye was standing there. How can he see them?

"How could you see them?" I asked.

"Who them? Well, they're there so that's how I see them."

"Ugh, do you believe in the Goddess?"

"Of course. That's why I'm always here."

"That's how you could see them. Skye these are my parents, Crystal and Thomas. They are actually dead, but the Goddess let me speak to them."

Skye open and closed his mouth a few times. My mom came up and gave him a hug.

"Skye? Skye Steiner? The son of Janice Steiner? How have you been?"

"Huh?" Was all I can say. How do they know Skye? and Who is Janice Steiner?

"Christina you don't remember? You and Skye grew up together! He's the son of my sister!

Skye and I looked at each other in horror and both shouted "WHAT!?"

* * *

**Author's Note: That's the end of Chapter 19! Wow, are ther REALLY related? Read and Review to find out! Next chapter will be flashbacks and stuff.**


	20. Flashbacks

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I updated faster than last time. I enjoyed writing this and this is the longest chapter ever, but the end made me cry... I don't want to spoil anything so read on! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mom, what do you mean we're related?" This is akward...

"Well, you guys aren't blood related. Skye, do you mind if I tell her?" Tell me what?

"Go ahead. "

* * *

**_Flashback (Crystal's P.O.V)_**

_I came out of the store and walked past an alley. There was a loud crying coming from the darkness. My mom always told me not to go in there, but as a teenager I never listened. I slowly tiptoed inside the alley and saw a girl my age. She was about 16, had brown hair and blue eyes._

_I looked down at her clothing and saw blood. She kept on weeping on the floor with her arms wrapped around her knees._

_"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked._

_She looked at me and I gasped at the look of her face. She had many scars covered in blood._

_"...Help me...h-he...will come...," she said_

_"Who will come? What happened?"_

_I didn't get a reply. She just started crying harder. She tried to get up, but fell back down._

_"Y-you have to get out of here. It's not safe. It's too late for me."_

_"I'm not leaving unti-"_

_"I got...I got r-raped ok? I have no place to stay and It hurts to move. You need to leave!"_

_"No, you need to come with me."_

_She stared at me for quite awhile. "Y-you want to h-help me?"_

_"Yeah, come with me."_

_It took awhile for her to get in my car. When we got to my house, she hesitated to go inside but I told her it would be fine._

_"Mom, I found someone in the alley," I said._

_"Honey I told you not to go in there," my mom said in a tennessee accent._

_My mom left the kitchen and let out a small gasp._

_"What happened to you darling?"_

_"Mommy, this girl s-she got raped. I was hoping we could adopt her."_

_"Of course we can, first we have to get her cleaned and get her checked."_

_"Alright! I'll lend her some of my clothes. By the way, what is your name?" I asked the girl._

_"...Janice S-Steiner..."_

_"That's a beautiful name. Well, let's go Janice because tomorrow you'll be my new sister."_

**_Flashback Ends_**

* * *

"And that's how Skye was born. Well, his name wasn't really Skye it was-"

"Don't say it!" warned Skye.

"But I want to know," I said.

"Fine... my name is really...Jordan."

"Ha-ha! Jordan Steiner!"

"Shut up..."

"Ok, so mom, what happened when I met Jor- I mean Skye."

"It went a little bit like this. It was when you guys were 8...," she said.

* * *

**_Flashback 2 (Crystal's P.O.V)_**

_"Christina, Claire, aunty Janice is bringing her child to play. Be nice," I said._

_The doorbell began to ring so I went to open the door. Janice stood there with Skye. A kid with brown hair and green eyes._

_"Come in guys. Jordan go play with Claire and Christina. Janice lets go to the kitchen."_

_You may have thought Skye was shy, but he wasn't. When you saw him, Christina, you thought he was a girl while Claire knew he wasn't. Claire was playing with barbies and you were playing with wrestlers._

_"Can I play with you?" asked Skye_

_"Um sorry, girls have to go play with Claire," you said._

_"Hmph, I'm not a girl. I'm a boy."_

_"That's what they all say. Anyways, tell Claire to share her barbies."_

_"For the last time I'm not a girl! I'm a boy."_

_"No, I'm a boy! See I have no boobies like my dad."_

_"Do you have balls?"_

_"Yes, they're in my toy chess and you can't play with those either!"_

_Skye thought you meant you had you know, boy balls._

_"Eww, I don't want to play with those."_

_"Good! Me and balls are going outside."_

_**Flasback 2 Ends**_

* * *

"Ha-ha-ha. I thought you were a girl! And I t-thought I was a boy...?" I asked.

"Hehe. Yeah you did."

"Your hair was really brown?"

"That is correct."

"So how did it turn silver?"

"I always wondered who did it and it was YOU. This is what happened and the reason why I hate Christian..."

* * *

**_Flashback 3 (Skye's P.O.V)_**

_My mother left to the grocery store and let me wander around. It got really boring so I decided to go to your house. When I got there, you were vandalizing something with Christian. Being nosey, I went to check it out._

_"What in Goddess's name are you two doing?"_

_"Shush! We're spray painting this garage silver. Want to help?' you asked._

_"Does it look like I want to?"_

_"Ugh, you're such a girl Jordan."_

_Your spray bottle ran out and you started to shake it. You accidently sparyed it onto my hair. Little did I know it was permanent._

_"Ha-ha. I-I'm so s-sorry Jordan!"_

_"Wait, you missed a spot." Christian took the spray bottle and sprayed my hair on purpose._

_"Stop playing around Christian and let's go get another bottle."_

_After that, you guys left to the store._

**_Flashback 3 Ends_**

* * *

I started laughing out of nowhere.

"It's not funny. I had to dye my hair silver because of you."

"Aw suck it up. You look better with silver hair anyways. And I can't believe we grew up with Christian too. It's a small world."

"I already knew."

"And you never told me! I don't think that was the reason why you hate him."

"It isn't, I heard about the whole thing," my dad said.

"Wow dad, I forgot you were here. So how did it happen?"

"This is what I heard. Be strong, this brings back memories..."

* * *

**_Flashback 4 (Thomas's P.O.V)_**

_Christina and Christian began dating during Freshman year. She knew that Skye had a crush on her since they were younger. Christina wasn't in class, she was talking to Kai. Skye, like he said, being nosey was eavesdropping._

_"Christina you can't stay like this forever. Ever since your mom died and your dad was diagnosed with cancer you've been rebellious."_

_"But I can't leave him. Something inside me won't let me."_

_"I understand, but if this continues it'll get worse. You're like a sister to me."_

_"And you're like a brother to me. I don't think you can change anything. I'm heading back to class."_

_Skye heard her leaving and left to class. There, Christina was limping everytime she walked with sun glasses on. Skye ignored it and listened to Christian's conversation._

_"Yo, have you banged your girl yet?" whispered another student._

_"No, she said she isn't ready. I even beaten her into it but still nothing," replied Christian._

_"So what are you going to do tonight?"_

_"You know her friend Selena? I'm totally going to bang her tonight."_

_The loud speaker began to speak. "Christina Cruz to the main office. Christina Cruz to the office."_

_Christina limped out the class and left to the office._

_At the end of the day, Skye went to search for Christina. The first place he checked was her house. She was on the front steps of the house texting._

_"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Skye._

_"I was texting Christian to see if we could hang out tonight, but he said he was busy."_

_"He'll be busy alright..."_

_"What?"_

_"Look...Christian is cheating on you."_

_"You're lying Jordan. I understand you have a crush on me but do you have to go this far?"_

_"I'm not lying. Follow me."_

_Christina and Skye waited until it was about 6:00 p.m. and walked to Christian's house. Christina walked inside and Skye heard a lot of screaming. A little while later Christina came out. She had on sun glasses on, covering her eyes._

_"Are you ok Christina?"_

_Christina took of her sun glasses and showed Skye her face. Black and blues, bruises, and scratches._

_"Nope, first my dad dies today and then I find out my boyfriend is cheating on me with my best friend. I hate my life."_

_She runs off crying, leaving Skye there. He gets mad and enters Christian's house. Inside, he sees that Christian and Selena are fully dressed. Skye grabs Christian and slams him to the wall._

_"Yo Jordan, what's your deal?" yelled Christian._

_"How could you? Why would you hurt her?"_

_"Um...'cause I could? Plus, she'll come back."_

_"I don't think so. Once you realize how much she meant to you, you'll be the one coming back to her."_

_Skye let go and headed out the door. He was going to check on Christina, but it was too late. While he headed home, he got hungry. Since he had no money he decided to steal. That's how he started thieving._

_Back at home, Christina was crying on the sofa. Without thought she went to the kitchen. She grabbed one of the knifes from the cabinet and rolled up her sleeves. Then she picked the knife and put it towards her arm._

_She hesitated for a momemt, but began to slice herself. She kept slicing different areas of her arm while she winced in pain. After about the tenth slice on her arm was deep enough, she stopped and headed for her dad's bedroom ignoring the dripping blood. Christina looked through his dresser and took out a bottle of extra strength Tylenol._

_The back of the bottle said to take 2, instead she took out 6._

_"Just hold on mom and dad. I'll be with you in heaven pretty soon. Just wait."_

_With the pills in her hand, she took some of her dad's Bud Light beer and drunk the pills. The pills had no effect. But as she was walking near the stairs, she fainted and fell down the stairs._

_At the hospital, Skye was sitting next to Christina. He wrote her a letter and gave her a kiss on the lips. The letter said:_

_**My dear Christina,**_

_**This would've never happened if I checked on you. My whole life was to protect you, but instead you got hurt. I hope you'll forgive me and remember me always. I love you.**_  
_**~Jordan Steiner**_

_When Christina was able to leave, she didn't read the letter. She thought it was a tissue and threw it out. With no money, she set out to find a relative who would take her in. Everyone heard about the suicide thing and didn't want her, except Takakura._

_Skye went to school that same day and the teachers were telling the students about Christina's suicide. The kids all started to turn sad. What pissed him of was Christian._

_"Who commits suicide? What a loser. She must've really loved me to try and commit because I cheated."_

_"She didn't commit suicide because of you! Didn't you hear that her dad died? What kind of a boyfriend were you?" screamed Skye._

_"A great one. I'm not a weak little girl like you Jordan. She enjoyed getting beat by me."_

_**Punch**_

_Skye punched Christian without warning. Then they started fighing. Skye would've only been suspended, but he stabbed Christian in the arm. That got him expelled. Skye didn't want to deal with his mom. He already let her down, so he decided to run away. Christina used to tell Skye that his eyes reminded her of the sky reflection in the water, so he changed his name to sky but with an e._

_He also changed his clothing to more fashionable casual clothes. Skye then ran off and started his new life as a theif._

**_Flashback 4 Ends_**

* * *

"That's how Christina got here and the reason why Skye hates Christian," said my dad.

I began to cry like crazy. It felt like rivers were coming out my eyes. I never wanted to remember that. And the worst part is the things I heard about Skye and Christian. If I would've read that letter, Skye and I would've been together long ago. Skye pulled me into a hug and gave me a kiss.

"Shh. It isn't your fault. We were only teenagers, we all do stupid stuff. All that matters is that we're together now," Skye said.

"Yeah darling, lets talk about happier memories." My mom always made me feel better.

"Sure. So Skye, have any other memories about us?"

"Actually I do..."_  
_


	21. Flashback and Wedding

**Author's Note:**** Here is the last chapter *sobs* Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

___**Flashback 5 (Skye's P.O.V)**_

_A__fter school, Christian and I stood across your locker. We both stared at you and then at each other at the same time._

_"I'm going to get her first kiss," we said simultaneously._

_"No! I am!" we once again said simultaneously._

_I sighed and nodded my head. I massaged my temples for a few seconds._

_'I'm going to get her first kiss," I said. "I've known her before you and she's my best friend."_

_"So, that doesn't mean anything," Christian said in a smooth tone. "I heard she likes me."_

_We stood quiet, both of us probably thinking how we were going to get your first kiss._

_"Lets race," suggested Christian._

_"Oh, you're on!"_

_I counted to three and we sprinted towards you. At first you were unaware, but when you turned around you screamed. Christian and I closed our eyes and prepared for the kiss. then a few seconds later we hit something extremely hard._

_I opened my eyes and found out I hit the locker. When we got up and turned round, you smacked both of us hard on the face._

_"If you guys ever try that again, you won't live to see tomorrow!" you screamed._

_"How about we go to the movies, huh?" asked Christian._

_"How about you watch the movie in one of the lockers?" you asked._

_Then you picked him up by the shirt and threw him in one of the abandoned lockers. After that, we never attempted too steal your first kiss._

_**Flashback 5 Ends**_

"Ha-ha! That's funny!" I laughed out.

Just as I was going to speak again, the Goddess appeared out of the pond.

"Sorry Christina, but time is up. Your parents need to return to the afterlife."

"No problem Goddess," I smiled, "I heard what I wanted to and plenty more."

"That is very good. I hope you enjoy your wedding," the Goddess smiled.

"I will, thanks. Well, goodbye mom and dad."

They both said their goodbyes and left with the Goddess. I smiled as I walked home, Skye and I going our seperate ways. At home I took a relaxing shower and headed straight to bed.

_**The Wedding**_

I can't believe 9 days flew by already. It was like just yesterday I was speaking to my mom and dad. And right now, I have to get ready for my wedding. Last week when I came home, there was a dress on my bed.

It was the one I was looking for the other day and the one I have on today. The blue floral pattern made my eyes pop out more. It wasn't that tight or long. My hair was very ordinary. I had the bottom half of my hair out and the upper half in a curly bun.

My heels weren't high, and I liked it that way. I had on 3 blue bracelets on that matched my hoop earrings and necklace. A while later, Claire came over to take me to the beach.

I told her to be my Maid of Honor. She was so excited that she bought a dress the same day. It was ordinary, all it had were flowers from Toucan Island. She had her hair in a neat bun, nothing fancy.

There was something difficult I had to do. Everybody saw Skye with his disguise, but today he has to come without it. Hopefully everything will work out fine. And it's a good thing I'm having my wedding at 8:00 at night. Right now we are at the beach waiting for Kai. When I looked at the beach, I saw that Skye was already there. Once he saw me, he cued the music.

The music started to play. It was so soothing and gave me a boost of confidence to walk the aisle not nervous. I started to walk down the aisle slowly, seeing all the smiling faces looking at me. Skye held out his hand and I gradually took it.

Thomas cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Before we begin this ceremony, I would like to tell you about Phantom Skye here. He is the most famous theif there is alive. And he has theived some of us over the months. Now today we signed a treaty."

Everyone started to cheer and clap.

"It is stated," Thomas began, "that he is never to steal or 'Borrow' from us if he wanted to marry Chistina. Some theifs would have rejected this, but he loves Christina so much that he agreed."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. I'm so happy that he can actually walk around the valley without handcuffs.

"Now to began this Ceremony," announced Thomas.

Thomas read out all of the things pastors normally do. Then came the part that would change my life forever.

"Christina Cruz, do you take Skye Steiner to be your husband through health and sickness. Till death do us part?" Thomas asked,

"I-I Do," I answered.

"Skye, you may kiss the bride."

He hesitated for a while and slowly came closer to me.

"Don't worry," I said, "I won't shove you into a locker."

Skye smiled and pulled me into a kiss. His sweet, soft lips pressed on to mine sent me to heaven. This kiss let me know that Skye loves me and will always be there for me. The whole valley started to clap and cheer.

I looked up at the sky to see if my parent were there. And they were. Right next to the Goddess. It seemed like they started dicussing something. My mom held the bell in her hand and stared directly at me.

"Honey, this is for you," my mom said.

She rang the bell as loud as she could, and everyone started jumping up and down.

Skye turned to me. "I think we're going to live happily ever after."

"How do you know," I asked.

"It's in the stars." And with that he gave me a final kiss before the sun peaked out of the horizon.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all the reviews and to all my reviewers! Please check out some of my other stories! Have a Happy Easter!**


End file.
